Dangerous Love
by random-chatterbox
Summary: “Not a demon, not a human. All he knows is what he’s not and doesn’t realise what he is…” He’s the most dangerous guy in school, while Kagome is just the average student… What will happen when they are forced together by fate?
1. bad boy, good girl

"Not a demon, not a human. All he knows is what he's not and doesn't realise what he is…" He's the most dangerous guy in school, while Kagome is just the average student… What will happen when Kagome's in trouble?? 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or claim to so don't sue me.

A/N: I've never actually seen Inuyasha and probably have to wait 2 years till I do so this fiction may be a bit patchy at some parts. Well I haven't witnessed the anime or manga but I've read about it and seen screen shots. Yeah sounds a bit weird " Yeah I luv Inuyasha, oh but I've never seen it before" see what I mean. But hey most of the stuff I've read is pretty descriptive so it should still resemble the characters personalities. 

Dangerous Love 

" It's a beautiful day… don't let it get away… It's a beautiful day…hmmmm… Touch me… Take me to that other place… Teach me… I know I'm not a hopeless case…" Hummed a girl quietly from the passenger seat, while the dark haired girl driving sung at the top of her lungs. 

" Hey what's wrong Kagome why aren't you singing?" asked the dark haired driver.

" Nothings wrong Sango. I'm just not as loud as you. I swear ever since you got your drivers licence you've gotten louder," said Kagome playfully while pulling her long black hair out of her face. Sango just smiled then continued to sing.Her singing ceased however as a black Mercedes pulled up next to them blasting ' Metallica' from the stereo. Kagome looked to the driver to see the 'bad boy' of the school Inuyasha. He saw Kagome looking over at him so bared his fangs viciously. She then directed her attention back to the road trying not to look at him. He smirked then revved the engine and was off again. ' Damn, stupid hanyou. Trying to scare everyone.' The Kagome thought as Sango continued to drive. " Gee, what was his problem?" Kagome asked Sango when he was a safe distance away. 

" You know his group. There all like that, 'misunderstood' or something. I suppose being half demon has something to do with it. Hmm… but don't let him get to you. As long as you stay away from him he won't bother you"

"Yeah I guess," she sighed, then suddenly said " But how can anyone with cute little doggy ears like that be so mean?" 

Sango's sweat dropped then said, " Geez Kag, sometimes I wonder about you"

" What?" she questioned innocently. Sango just burst out laughing. Kagome then joined in while they drove down the straight stretch of road surrounded by apartment buildings that led straight to their school.   

*#*#*#*

They arrived at school about ten minutes later and headed straight toward their lockers. Sango and Kagome had been friends since Kagome's first day of high school. Their lockers were right next to each other so on the first day of Kagome staring high school Sango offered to show her around. They became quick friends after that although there was a two-year age difference. " Oh Sango, can you help me get my locker open?" asked Kag while pulling hard on the lock but it still not budging. Sango sighed then opened the lock easily. Kagome gave her a wide smile saying, " I have no idea what I'm going to do next year when you're gone" 

" Aww thanks. Is that why your friends with me? Only because I can open your locker?" Sango asked with raised eyebrows. Both girls just laughed. 

" Hey Kagome. Did you know that Hojo likes you?" came a voice from behind Kagome. She spun around on the balls of her feet to come face to face with her three other friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi.

" Oh hi guys," said Kagome trying to get over their strange greeting. 

" Hi" they all chirped back cheerfully. 

" I'll leave you to it then. See ya at lunch," said Sango as she left the four girls. Kagome waved good-bye then faced her other friends wearily.

" Kagome you still haven't answered my question?" said Eri impatiently.

" Huh?" was her lame answer.

Eri sighed then said, " I mean about Hojo"

" Oh yeah I know he likes me. Why wouldn't he? He likes all of you too."

" No Kagome we mean he really, REALLY likes you," said Yuka.

Kagome looked at her startled, " No he's just my friend and that's all"

" Well that's not how he see's you" said Eri looking at her watch. " Oh no, we better get to class before we get yelled at" They all agreed and left toward their classes. They were halfway there when Kagome looked down at the stuff she was holding and realised she had forgotten her maths book. "I'll catch up with you guys, I just have to get my maths book," she said while racing down the hall.

" Okay but hurry up?" yelled Ayumi at her retreating figure. Kagome gave her a wave of her hand as she disappeared around the corner. After racing around the school Kagome finally made it to her locker puffing hard. She reached for her lock and put in the key. 'Please, please, please' thought Kagome as she turned the key. To her disappointment it didn't open. 'Damn the inventor of locks' she thought as she wrestled with it fruitlessly. It was hopeless, no matter what she did it wouldn't open. She sighed thinking 'Hmmm… what am I going to do now?' She started to bang her head on the locker when she heard someone to her left. ' Ooh maybe they can help me' she thought happily. She looked up to face a sea of white hair, piercing golden eyes and very familiar dog-ears. 'It's worth a try… maybe' 

"Umm… Inuyasha can you please help me with my lock?" Kagome said while trying to make her voice cheerful.

He looked down at her then surprise filled his eyes "Kikyou?" 'Hmm I thought something smelt bad around here' he thought while looking down at her.

Kagome looked at him still smiling "No, sorry my names Kagome Higurashi. We've had lockers next to each other for two years, but you never really go to class on time so you've probably never seen me. So umm… can you please help me with my lock?" 

'She looks so much like Kikyou. I would know that smell anywhere.' He continued to glare at her not saying a word. She looked at him with an equal glare while still waiting for an answer. ' Hmm should I be messing with him? After all he is a hanyou and Sango said not to get in his way. Hey wait, he's the one that's being rude! I've done nothing' Finally deciding she was doing the right thing Kagome spoke. 

"Well, will you help me or not?" she spoke with less cheerfulness in her voice. She saw his ears twitch then he abruptly turned. "What do you want Miroku?" he questioned to the hall. Kagome looked at him strangely as he refused to talk to her but would to an empty hall. Realization hit her as a boy with brown hair that was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck come out from behind the next corridor. He gave a slight wave to Inuyasha, then said " Hey Inuyasha, I just couldn't help but over hear this girls cry for help and decided to come and help her" He walked over to Kagome and turned the key to snap the lock open. She looked at him bewildered.

" Umm… thanks. I really appreciate it." He gave her a smile then went to grab her ass. She jumped in surprise then looked at him suspiciously. 

"Would you do me the honour of bearing my child?" he said in a deadly serious tone.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, "Wha… what did you just say?" she stuttered. 

Inuyasha folded his arms then closed his eyes in a bored way. " Miroku, no matter how many girls you ask that none of them will say yes" he stated simply. Miroku sighed then turned to Kagome with a saddened look, "I'm sorry this didn't work out"

" Umm… yeah me too" said Kagome with a slightly confused look on her face. 'Man who are these guys' she inwardly thought as she watched them both with mild amusement. Inuyasha however got bored of the situation and left for his class. Miroku followed slightly after which just left Kagome standing in the hallway alone. 'Hmm that was weird. Oh no I'm late!' she thought suddenly as she realised classes had started ten minutes ago.

*#*#*#*

" I'm sorry I'm late Miss. I forgot my maths book and had to go back and get it," explained Kagome hastily. 

"So that's why you're fifteen minutes late? How long does it take to get a maths book?" asked the teacher harshly.

"No Miss, I had trouble with my lock. It wouldn't open," she said quickly under the hard glare of the teacher. 

" Oh I see. You've got detention after school today. Now go take your seat" she said then returned to the lesson. Kagome took her seat next to Ayumi and Yuka and placed her belongings on the table. She started to take out a pen and a new piece of paper when Yuka leaned over and poked her. Kagome discretely turned to face her friend. " So what happened?" asked Yuka trying to stay as quiet as possible. 

" Nothing. I went to get my books but my lock wouldn't open. Inuyasha showed up and wouldn't talk to me. Then this guy Miroku showed up and opened the lock. It was really weird because he asked me to bare his children." Explained Kagome to her friend.    

Yuka let out a low squeal " Oh my god to talked to Inuyasha? He's so good looking! If only he wasn't a hanyou he would be perfect"

" What's wrong with being a hanyou?" asked Kagome now curious.

" Kagome, are you serious? He's half demon. Haven't you heard the rumours about him?"

Kagome thought hard but couldn't recall anything about Inuyasha other than him being a hanyou. " No I don't think I've heard any rumours about him. Why what have you heard?" she asked getting excited.

"Well I heard that he got kicked out of his last school because he threatened a student. Apparently he grabbed him around the neck and tried to kill him. If someone hadn't come along and stopped him he would have killed the boy."

"Do you think it's true," asked Kagome not sure if she believed the story.

" Hmm… I don't know. Well I don't doubt it though. Have you seen him around school? He never shows up to class on time, smokes and he's never nice to anyone."

" Yeah I guess," said Kagome forgetting to lower her voice.

" That's two days detention!" yelled the teacher from the front of the class. 

"Aww," whined Kagome as she directed her attention the lesson. 

*#*#*#*

" So I heard you had a run in with Inuyasha?" asked Sango as soon as Kagome took a seat at the lunch table. 

"You could say that. He didn't say anything to me though… oh wait he did call me Kikyou but that was about it. I did meet this other guy though. I think he's a bit of a pervert," said Kagome taking a bite out of her sandwich.

" Hmm let me guess. He's name is Miroku, right?" Sango asked while her eyebrows where raised.

" Yep. How did you know?" asked Kagome curiosity filling her eyes.

Sango just waved her hand and said, " He's in a few of my classes. Though him and Inuyasha never seem to show up. Anyway last year he asked me if I wanted to bear his child. He also tried to grab me. If I were you I would stay away from him and his wandering hands." 

" Yeah he asked me the same. It was a bit strange. Why is he so intent on having children? Or is that just a cheesy pick-up line?" 

" Well" Sango rested her head on her hands " He has a curse on him. You know his right hand has a black hole in it."

Kagome gasped " Oh really. I didn't notice it" 

"Yeah" Sango leaned back in her chair and stretched out " That's why Inuyasha and Miroku hang around together. Both are sort of shunned by everyone. I sort of feel sorry for them."

"Yeah" said Kagome absently now in deep thought. Sango took one look at her face to realize that she was no longer listing so kept quiet and ate her lunch. The silence continued until Kagome's friends came running up to her and questioning her about Inuyasha. 

" What was he like?" asked Ayumi eagerly while Yuka gushed over how good-looking he is. Kagome sighed thinking 'This is going to be the longest hour of my life' 

" I didn't talk to him. All he did was call me Kikyou and that was all." Kagome explained for the fifth time.

" But he must have something else. I can't believe you had the guts to talk to him. He's such a 'bad boy'. But he's so hot" gushed Eri, " And those dog ears! So kawaii"

Kagome just laughed at the antics of her friends. 'If they like him so much they should just ask him out' she thought while her thoughts reverted to him again. 'Why can't I stop thinking about him?' she questioned herself. Her thoughts we're rudely interrupted as Eri yelled, " Oi, Kagome are you still listening to me?"

" Ahh… um yes I was," she said while rubbing her ears in hope her hearing would soon return.

"You were thinking about him weren't you?" Yuka said while twitching her eyebrows suggestively. Kagome blushed deeply while shaking her head furiously. " Of course not, why would I?" she said when her cheeks returned to there normal colour. 

" Because he's hot," said Ayumi a- matter-of-factly. Everyone's sweat dropped. Sango finally burst out laughing as she was dying to during the whole conversation. Kagome glared at her evilly. Sango just shrugged and continued laughing. For the rest of lunch Kagome's friends continually questioned her about the encounter until every detail was clear. 'Thank god' Kagome inwardly thought as the siren rang and her friends ceased the interrogation. 

*#*#*#*

'Just one more class and I'll be home' thought Kagome happily as she walked down the halls. She slightly noticed a boy fumbling with his files then knocking into someone. " Watch we're your going," barked the voice that had been plaguing Kagome's memory all lunch. Her attention quickly snapped to the area with the boy and Inuyasha. The boy was small with brown mousy hair. He looked at Inuyasha with a sneer " What's your problem? Geez ever since you fell out with Kikyou you've been even more aggressive" 

" What did you say?" questioned Inuyasha dangerously while flexing his claws. 

" You heard me," replied the boy while picking up his belongings. Inuyasha made a low growl then grabbed the boy around the collar. He lifted the boy off the floor glaring daggers at him. The boy was now horror stricken and was slowly loosing colour in his face. By now a large crowd had made a circle around them. Kagome pushed through and watched in horror as Inuyasha kicked the boy in the ribs. She could tell he wasn't even using half of his strength but the boy still cried out in pain. "Why isn't anyone stopping this!?" she yelled over the crowd.

"Are you kidding? No ones dumb enough to get in Inuyasha's way" said a voice to her right. She looked over to find the owner of the voice and was surprised to find Miroku. She pushed her way through the crowd until she was next to him.  

" Can't someone get a teacher or something? Miroku you're his friend why can't you stop him?" she pleaded.

" I think there's something wrong with you. You do know he's a hanyou don't you?"

"But you're his friend. Can't you talk some sense into him?"

" When it comes to Kikyou he gets really defensive and I'm not that good a friend. Actually I don't think he likes me that much" 

" Arg, well if no one else is going to do something I will" stated Kagome forcefully and pushed her way to the centre of the ring. She heard Miroku call after her but ignored him as she made her way to the middle. When she got there she was horrified at all the blood that was staining the school halls. The noise was deafening as all the student s gasped and yelled for her to get away from Inuyasha. She ignored them however and looked to the boy on the floor then back up to Inuyasha who continued to kick him. "Inuyasha stop," Kagome yelled over the racket of the student surrounding them. He stilled for a moment then looked up at her.

"Kikyou?" he questioned.

Kagome sighed while saying,  "No I'm Kagome Higurashi. Remember from this morning." He searched his memory then remembered the girl from this morning. 'The girl Miroku grabbed. What the hell is she doing here?' he thought while temporally forgetting of the boy at his feet.

" What do you want?" he questioned rudely while looking her up and down. 'She looks so much like Kikyou' he thought while examining her. 

She stood with her hands on her hips then stated in a strong voice " Leave the boy alone. If you keep going you could seriously hurt him"

"It's none of your business what I do," he said remembering the boy cowering at his feet.

" Arg, why are you being stubborn! Just let him go!" she said loosing her temper. 

" Fine. If it will get you off my back" he backed away from the boy and left toward the edge of the circle. Kagome helped the boy on the floor up then said under her voice " That Inuyasha is a real bastard sometimes"

His ears twitched as he heard everything with his extra sensitive ears. He turned and bared his teeth at her. She looked shocked for a moment thinking 'Did he hear me?' but brushed it off as him just being him. " Are you okay?" she questioned the boy as she helped him to his feet. He managed a slight nod then blacked out. She sighed then collapsed under his weight. 

*#*#*#*

In the shadows to the right of the scene lurked an unknown figure. "So this is the miko" they said quietly to themselves then disappeared into the darkness. 

**A/N:  **Ta Da!!! My first Inuyasha fic… So what do u think?? Anywaz pleaz review cos they make me really happy… well I'll see ya next chappie!!!


	2. detention

Hey I'm back!!! So anywaz this is the second exiting chapter of 'Dangerous love' an epic story of love, hate, and well, other stuff … hehehe sorry I juss had to rite that... I've always wanted to and now I have my chance mwhahahahahaha*cough choke* hehehe I'm fine… Again I have never seen Inuyasha so the characters may be a bit different… Actually I've seen half an episode but I couldn't really determine their personalities from that… so anywaz pleaz enjoy this new chapter of Dangerous love… Oh and by the way I don't own Inuyasha or claim to… 

Dangerous Love

Chapter 2

" Oh great I got detention," whined Kagome as she walked down the hall toward the room in question. 

"Don't worry it can't be that bad. I'll pick you up after it finishes and we can go shopping for a bit," Sango said with sympathy.

" Thanks Sango. You always know how to cheer me up"

" Hey no problem. After you get out just wait at the front" Kagome nodded in understanding then turned into the corridor that lead to the detention room. Sango gave her a look that said 'It'll be alright' then left toward the exits of the school. Kagome sighed then looked down the hall to the room right at the end that had bold letters saying "detention". It looked eerily dark and secluded. Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine as she slowly advanced on the room. She suddenly felt a presence behind her and quickly turned around. She came face to face with golden flashing eyes. She felt her body visibly relax thinking 'Thank god. I thought it might have been a mass murder. Oh wait he did nearly kill that boy today' She felt her body tense as this thought passed through her head. Inuyasha however gave her a meaningless glance then continued down and into the Detention room. 

'Oh great I have detention with him' Kagome thought as she grumpily trudged after him. Kagome entered the detention room cautiously. She had never had detention before and was mostly a moral student. 'This is his entire fault. If he had just opened my lock when I had asked him I wouldn't be in this mess.' She thought menacingly as she walked into the room. Once inside she saw three other students. One was of course Inuyasha who just ignored her presence. Kagome recognised one of the others as Miroku. He greeted her with a casual wave of his hand. It was then that she noticed it was covered in a glove. 'Hmm so Sango was probably right' she thought. She then turned her attention to the other student, who sat at the front of the room. She examined him carefully to realize he had a big, fluffy, tail. He was a small boy with messy red hair and was probably in year eight. Kagome wondered what this little boy could have done to end up in detention. She was snapped out of her thoughts however as a male teacher walked into the classroom. He was tall and thin with pale skin and medium black hair. He also had a hook in replace of his right hand. It was said that he lost it to cocky senior who despised him. He had an aura to him that struck fear into the hearts of even the strongest people. 'Great, Mr. Hook' thought Kagome bitterly as she sunk down into a seat next to the small boy at the front. 

" Well I see that all you children have been given detention. Now to make this experience as bearable as possible please get out some work to do until this half-hour is over. Now I have previous engagements that prevent me from watching you for this whole time so I have enlisted the help of the secretary. She will check up on all of you every 10 minutes. If you talk she will be able to hear so don't even think about it. Now I must go but if any of you misbehave it will be me that you have to deal with" with that final sentence he left the room. Kagome just stared in shock. 'Was he aloud to do that?' she wondered. She looked around to see what the other three were doing and was surprised to see that they had moved together and were now talking. The small boy realized she was looking at them so motioned her over. She looked at him with a look of disbelief but picked up her bag and moved over to him. 

" That bitch gave me detention for 'sexual harassment'. I swear it was an accident, it's not like I grabbed her ass on purpose." Miroku said while lazing back in his chair. 

" Yep I'm sure it was an 'accident'" said the small boy sarcastically, while making over exaggerated quotation marks with his hands. He then turned to Kagome and asked "So what you in here for?" 

" Um… I was late to class" she said while under her breath saying 'No thanks to Inuyasha'. Inuyasha's head snapped up and growled at her. Kagome just pocked her tongue out at him. The small boy laughed while Miroku just shook his head. 

" So why are you in here? Oh and who are you? By the way, my name's Kagome Higurashi. " Kagome asked the small boy.

" Oh yeah," he said while scratching the back of his head. "My names Shippo and I'm in year 8. I got detention for apparently conning people out of their money. But I say if they're stupid enough to play in the first place then they deserve it."

" Hey I played," said Miroku defensively. Shippo ignored him then went on to explain what he does. He sets up a small stand then places three cards down on the table. He shows the king then shuffles them up. He then uses his magic to change the king with another card. Then he gets people to pay him two dollars to try and find the queen. He explained it's perfectly fair though because people know he is a demon and if they chose to play it's because of their own stupidity. Kagome found it all amusing as he said that even after some people played the game numerous times and never won still don't know it's a scam. Kagome laughed but Miroku quickly covered her mouth. He silently pointed to Inuyasha who's ears where twitching. Inuyasha nodded to Shippo and Miroku and they quickly returned to their seats with Shippo dragging Kagome back to hers. They quickly got out some work and started to pretend that they were working. Seconds after Kagome caught onto what was happening the secretary walked into the room.

 She smiled at them all saying " I don't know how you boys manage to get detention all the time. You're all such good boys." Shippo and Miroku smiled sweetly at her while Inuyasha kept his eyes on the sheet of paper in front of him. Kagome looked at them and felt like gagging. 

'Dirty little con artists' she thought. The secretary smiled back at them then left. Inuyasha's ears twitched then after 30 seconds nodded to them to say the coast was clear. They all moved back to sit together. " So you guys have done this before I see," Kagome commented. 

" Yeah, we get detention most days and Mr. Hook always leaves us here." Inuyasha said with a shrug. 'Oh, so he CAN talk' she thought eyeing him.

"What?" he barked when he noticed she was staring at him. Kagome just retracted her stare and looked at Shippo. 

" So what are you in for today?" asked Shippo toward Inuyasha.

" Some bastard in the hall bad mouthed me about you-know-who. I couldn't take it and just went for him. He had it coming though," he replied while looking at his claws. 

" So where's the guy now? Hospital or the morgue?"

" Actually he's just at the nurses. Someone broke it up," Inuyasha replied with a slight growl in his voice. The last statement caught Shippo's full attention. 

" Who broke it up?" he asked immediately. Inuyasha merely pointed to Kagome. Shippo stared dumb struck at the girl. "Her?" he asked in disbelief. Inuyasha nodded and Miroku confirmed it. " Well it seems you are a softy after all. Do anything for a pretty face" Shippo teased but soon regretted it as Inuyasha came at him. He gave him a swift hit on the head then returned to his seat crossing his arms. Shippo rubbed his head and made big watery eyes. Kagome immediately came to his side and comforted the small boy. 

" How could you do that to him? He's just a small boy" she scolded Inuyasha. He waved her off saying that Shippo is a full demon and probably never even felt a thing. Shippo mentally scolded Inuyasha for knowing him so well but still put on the act. He liked Kagome show him all this attention. Inuyasha watched in disgust as Kagome pampered the small boy and yelled at him. ' Wait a second, why do I even care' he found himself questioning himself. He sighed to himself then watched as Miroku tried to make another move on Kagome. He didn't know why but that bothered him that Miroku was touching her. ' It's because she looks like Kikyou that's all' he kept telling himself. 

*#*#*#*

Soon after that Mr. Hook came back and dismissed them. ' Thank god. I don't know why I even bother going to detention. It's not like anyone would chase me up and make me go.' He thought while getting into his car. He turned his stereo system right up and was off in a haze of smoke. He was a dangerous driver but with his exceptional reflexes it didn't matter. He sped dangerously between cars bobbing his head to the music. He finally pulled up at a medium sized house and got out of the car. He slammed the door behind him then made his way up the path toward the house. He load barking from behind the door and realized it must be his brother's dog Tetsusaiga, who he named after their fathers famous sword. He real sword lay dormant in Inuyasha's room safely tucked away in his closet. It was all he had left of his father. Inuyasha took out his key then opened the door yelling, " Sesshomarou, I'm home."

" Yep, there's food on the table. I have to go to Uni tonight but you'll be all right by yourself right?" said his older brother pocking his head around the corner. He looked nothing like Inuyasha with the exception on the silver hair. Although Sesshomarou's was well kept, straight and sleek, Inuyasha's looked as if he hadn't brushed it in weeks. 

" Yeah I'll be fine," replied Inuyasha looking on the table to see what was to eat. He lifted the coverings off the food. " Wow lamb. Sess you went all out." Inuyasha frowned for a moment before saying, "What's wrong?"

Sess came out from the room he was in and faced Inuyasha, " You have to go see Kaede. She say's there is something she needs to discus with you" 

" No I'm not seeing that old hag ever again," said Inuyasha stubbornly picking at the food. 

" She said it's important so you have to go,"

"Feh, fine I'll go. When do I have to see her?"

" Tonight"

" Fine. Will she be at her shack?"

" Yes she'll be at her house in the VILLAGE" 

" Feh, whatever. Okay I'll go there after dinner" Inuyasha looked down at the food then went to the cupboard to get a plate. He scooped huge portions onto his plate then sat down at the table. Sess just looked at him then shook his head. 

" Okay well I'm going to get going now. I'll know if you don't go to Kaede's so you better remember to go." Inuyasha just nodded as he ate his meal. He heard Sess leave the house and drive down the road. He listened carefully until he could no longer hear the car. 'Damn Sess and knowing me so well' thought Inuyasha wickedly. Ever since their parents died five years ago the brothers had had a strong bond. When they were younger Sess would make fun of Inuyasha because he was a Hanyou but as they got older their bond grew because of their circumstances. Neither of them have any other family so they lived together in their house by themselves. Inuyasha finished his meal them dumped the plate in the sink. He then headed to his room in the basement. It was dark and big, just how he liked it. He grabbed his electric guitar and laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. ' Why does that Kagome girl get to me so much?' he asked himself. 'And why does she look and smell so similar to _her_. There are subtle differences but the resemblance is still shocking. Even for me who loved _her_ thought Kagome was her upon first glance.' He started to play some angry, hard cords on his instrument. The last thing he wanted was to be reminded of her but no matter where he went it seemed he couldn't escape. 

*#*#*#*

"Sango!!!" burst Kagome as she spotted her friend. She ran up to Sango embracing her in a big hug. "I'm so happy to see you!" she cried happily.

" Oh my god, was it that bad? I think you might have gone mad," said Sango mockingly. 

" No actually it wasn't as bad as I expected. I made a new friend. His names Shippo and he's adorable"

" Oh you mean that little kid who cons jocks out of their money?" 

" The one and same" came a voice from behind Sango. She whipped around to see the short vulpine boy and his tall, dark and perverted companion. 

" Sango, so have to thought about my offer?" Miroku purred to her reaching out his arm.

 Sango grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back. He gasped in pain. " Yes as a matter-of-fact Miroku I have. The answer is the same as it was last time. NO!" she released him from her grasp dusting her hands. Shippo seemed to be enjoying his friend's demise to a girl but tore himself away from the scene and faced Kagome. 

" Hey Kag, do you think you could give us a lift to the shops. Inuyasha obviously forgot about us and left. It's so like him." He gave his best cute look for emphasis.

" Um… sure. Why not, I mean we're going there ourselves. Hey Sango do you reckon we could give these guys a lift to the shops"

Sango looked up from where she was beating Miroku for once again trying to feel her up and said "Yeah sure, as long as lover boy here is as far away from me as possible" Shippo let a big grin spread across his face and jumped in to Sango's car. With one last punch for good measure Sango got into her car followed by Kagome in the passenger seat and Miroku in the back. 

*#*#*#*

" So what are you guys going to do in the city?" asked Kagome when they made their way on the highway.

" Hmm, just looking around. You know just something to do," said Miroku offhandedly, shooting a look at Shippo. Somehow Kagome didn't believe him but decided not to go pocking around in their business. After all they were classed as the 'bad boys' in the school. Kagome could see how Inuyasha gained that title but these two were just your typical teenagers. Well not counting one was a fox demon and the other had a black hole in his hand. 

" I'll give up everything just to find you!!! I have to be with you!!! To live, to breathe, you're taking over me!!!" sang Sango loudly from the drivers seat. Kagome laughed at her friends antics while Miroku and Shippo seemed to be taken back from her sudden outburst. When they finally arrived at the city where most of the shops are situated, Miroku and Shippo went their own way saying that they could find their own way home but thanked them for the lift. They bid farewell to the girls but not before Miroku gave Sango a good-bye grope, which he got a good beating for. The girls made there way down the street looking into the windows and commenting on various items.  

" Oh my god it's beautiful!" cried Kagome as she spotted a beautiful blue dress on display. She stared at it longingly through the glass. Sango grabbed Kagome by the back of her shirt and dragged her into the store. 

" You have to try it on," she said while looking through the racks for Kagome's size. She yelled in triumph as she got the right size then pushed Kagome into a changing room. " Show me when you have it on" yelled Sango from out side the changing rooms. She heard a muffle that sounded like a 'yah'. A few minutes later Kagome came out of the room. She had the dress on and it fitted her perfectly. It was 'her' dress. It accentuated all her curves and made her eyes sparkle with colour. " It's gorgeous! This dress was made for you," Sango commented as Kagome examined her reflection in the mirror. Sango grabbed the price tag and looked at it. " Oh and look it's on sale. It's a sign. The heavenly spirits are telling you to buy this dress" Kagome laughed at her friend but had to admit she looked damn good in this dress. 

" Oh but where would I wear it?" Kagome said in a lame attempt convince herself not to buy the dress.

" I don't know. Oh wait we have a dinner dance coming up in a month. This dress would be perfect"

" Okay I guess," said Kagome while retreating back to the change rooms to take it off. When she came back out she had the dress on the hanger and was ready to purchase it. Sango beamed at her as she bought the dress. They left the store and decided to go and buy ice cream. The walked down the road toward the ice cream pallor when something caught Kagome's eye. It was Shippo and Miroku making a mad dash to get away from two very large men. Kagome pointed it out to Sango but she just shrugged it off and bought a chocolate ice cream. It was when Miroku ran past and slapped her ass making her drop her ice cream, which got her full attention. " Why that son of a bitch. He made me drop my ice cream. Oh he's in for it now. Come on Kagome I'm going to give that pervert a good bashing," and with that Sango ran after him. Kagome shrugged and ran after her friend. Shippo and Miroku suddenly reached a dead end and the two guys cornered them. " Miroku, I just wanted to say I really love you as a friend," burst Shippo. Miroku patted him on the shoulder uncomfortably. 

" Hey, what's going on here," came a voice from the end of the alleyway.  

" Sango I knew you'd come," said Miroku. 

Sango scoffed at him " Yeah, only to see your sorry, perverted ass get kicked"  

" What happened?" questioned Kagome when she finally caught up to the rest. 

" I was playing the card game I usually do at school. These two men think I ripped them off and since I don't do refunds they came after us," explained Shippo. One of the large men cracked his knuckles dangerously. Shippo flinched while holding onto Miroku.

" You're a youkai. Do something!" yelled Sango at Shippo. 

" Yah, a 12 year old one (I know he's supposed to be 8 but that doesn't fit in with my story). My powers aren't that great yet. Plus I prefer non violence" Everyone except Miroku sweats dropped. 'And these are the 'bad boys' of the school' thought Kagome. 

" Argh, well fine Miroku you do something. You've got that black hole in your hand," said Sango now turning her attention to Miroku.

" Hmm, right. So you want me to suck them into oblivion do you?" Sango thought about this then realized he had a good point. 

" Fine I'll do it myself then," she said huffily while taking a fighting stance. The two large men looked to one another then shrugged. They came at Sango but were easily avoided. They ran straight into the wall knocking themselves unconscious. Sango looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

" Well that was easier then I thought," said Sango dusting off her hands. Miroku and Shippo looked at her with wide eyes. " Well I'm not top of my martial art class for nothing," she replied with a wave of her hand. 

" Ah, thank you Sango. I'm sorry I ever asked you to bear my child," said Miroku with his head down. 'This girl deserves my full respect' he thought. 

" Yeah thanks," said Shippo with his normal grin plastered back on his face. 

" Okay Sango lets get going. My mother is going to kill me if I get back after dinner," said Kagome pulling her friend to the exit of the alleyway. Sango agreed and they left the two boys to return to Sango's car. 

*#*#*#*

Inuyasha knocked lazily on the door of the small house situated in the centre of the village. It creaked open to reveal an old woman. She had a white shirt and red pants on. She also had a patch over her right eye. " Welcome Inuyasha. I'm glad you came," she said while motioning him inside. 

"Feh, whatever old hag. Just get on with it," he said while taking a seat on the floor. 

" Hmm, okay young hanyou I will 'get on with it'. I'm sure your brother told you that what I have to tell you is important,"

" Yes" he replied lazily. 

" Well I'll get straight to the point then. I have recently sensed an Miko in town,"

Inuyasha's ears stood straight on his head. " Your not talking about _her_ are you?"        

" No, this one has only just recently come into her powers. I feel that she is very powerful but is unsure of what she is capable of. I need to give her proper training,"

" Is that why you brought me here? To tell me that?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow. 

" Yes but that is not all. People are after her for her powers. Now this is where you come in. I want you to find the girl and bring her to me."

" Why do I have to find her?" he questioned rudely plainly bored with the whole situation.

" Because you are the only one who is able to. You found Kikyou so you can find this girl as well," Inuyasha cringed at hearing her name. 

" What if I refuse?" he questioned.

" Nothing. It is up to you."

Inuyasha looked at the old woman and knew she knew something he didn't. " Fine, I'll find the girl"

**A/N:** Hey my latest chapter… What do u think?? Wow it's my longest chapter yet…. Hehehe well that's not that hard because it's only 2 chapters long but aw well…. Anywaz I don't own peter pan of what I borrowed the evil Mr. Hook out of…. I'm really sorry of the characters seem out of character because as u know I have never seen the anime or manga before… so if you could just bear with me that would be great…. I'm not pro or anti Kikyou since I have never seen the anime or manga and don't really know her character… in this she'll be neutral and you can chose to hate her or love her as you wish…. I know this chapter seemed to have no point to it but in the long run it will… I'm still introducing the plot but I promise it will getz beta as it goes on… So anywaz if you read this story can you pleaz review because those are what keeps me going…. The more reviews I get the faster I'll try and update… I may not update for long intervals from now on because skewl has just started up again and I have to study hard if I wanna pass…. Manz year 11 soooo hard TT_TT…. So anywaz please review and just have a great life…. Now I said it you have too…. Hahahaha…. Juss joking… so I'm gonna stop there cos I'm starting to ramble… Oh and thankyou to everyone that reviewed my last chapter…. Bbai luv Random….


	3. she's the miko?

 Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or claim to.

My third chapter of Dangerous Love… hope you enjoy it…

Dangerous Love  

Kagome woke to the sound of her mother cooking breakfast. She looked groggily over to the side of her bed to see the time. She almost fell out of bed as she saw it was already 8:30. "Oh no I'm late" she said while quickly climbing out of bed. She ran to the bathroom and quickly striped taking a short shower then changing into her uniform. She brushed her teeth and hair quickly then ran into the kitchen. " Mum, what's for breakfast?" she asked with her toothbrush still in her mouth. Her mother looked up to see this and laughed. 

" Just toast, Kagome you do know that it's late start today don't you?" questioned her mother looking at her with amusement. Kagome dropped her toothbrush out of her mouth and looked at her mother. A slight blush rose from her cheeks and she sheepishly said,

" Oh yeah" then went back to her room. 'Aw well I'm already changed and ready to go.  Might as well go to Sango's now,' she thought and went to leave the house. " Bye mum, I'm going to Sango's now" she waved good-bye to her mother then was out the door. Sango's house was only a block away from Kagome's so every morning Kagome would go to her house for a ride to school. They had started this since the start of the year when Sango got her drivers licence. Before Sango had got it they would catch the train together. 

*#*#*#*

Kagome knocked on Sango's door with a loud knock. Sango came to the door half dressed in her school shirt and pyjama pants with little kittens on them. She greeted Kagome then let her enter. Kagome went for the couch and sat down. A little kitten greeted her. " Aw is it just me or is Kirara getting cuter everyday?" Kagome said while patting the small kitten. It gave her a purr of pleasure and nudged its head on her hand. Sango looked at them silently while making her lunch. "So Sango have you figured out what you're going to do next year?" questioned Kagome while still patting Kirara. 

" Nah, not a clue yet. I might start up my own martial art class. Why do you ask?"

" Oh, I'm just curious. Are you going to move out?"

" Well I don't really have anywhere else to go. I'd like to stay here though even with all the bad memories. I mean I grew up here and I plan to live out the rest of my life here. I may only have Kirara as my companion but I don't mind" Sango remembered about her parents death. She cringed at the memory of her own brother going crazy and lighting the house on fire. All her family died in the fire leaving Sango by herself at only 14 years old. She had no other family so had to live in a foster home till she was 16. When she reached 16 she moved back into her old house that had been rebuilt after the fire. 

" Oh I see," said Kagome. Knowing exactly what was going through Sango's mind she decided to try and change the subject. " So… um… did you know that I had detention with Inuyasha?" As soon as she said it she slapped her hand over her mouth. 'Now why the hell did I blurt that out?' she thought to herself. Sango's expression turned from deep sorrow to pure mischief. 

" Oh really?" she questioned moving her eyebrows up and down suggestively. 

" Um, yeah no big deal," Kagome said while trying to act as though it wasn't a big thing. 

" Hmm, didn't you have a crush in him when he first came to the school?"

" Um, yeah… but that was two years ago. He hasn't even noticed me till yesterday when he called me 'Kikyou'. I think that's his ex-girlfriends name"

" So, what did you guys get up to," Sango, said in a suggestive way.

" Oh we got down an dirty. Yeah first he took off his shirt, then he slowly kissed my neck…" but before she could finish she burst out laughing at her friends face of shock. " Relax Sango, I'm just joking. We didn't say or do anything. I talked to Shippo and Miroku the whole time"

" Oh well that's boring" said Sango finally regaining her composure. " The other scenario would have been much more exciting. Hmm can you imagine him without his shirt on?"

" Yes" said Kagome dreamily then realizing what she had just said quickly added " not that I would want to. I mean he's a hanyou for god's sake. He's dangerous"

" Well you don't seem to mind Shippo and he's full youkai," argued Sango.

" Yah but Shippo hasn't nearly killed someone yet has he?"

" Hmm I guess you have a point," said Sango looking thoughtful "Anyway I'm going to finish getting changed. You can just stay here and play with Kirara. Is that okay?"

" Yeah sure," replied Kagome. She stoked Kirara for a while as she watched Sango go to her room.

*#*#*#*

"I have to find her… Kikyou come back… A new Miko…" said Inuyasha sleepily in his bed. He thrashed around while Sess tried to wake him up.

" Inuyasha, get up" said Sess while shaking him slightly.

" Kikyou how could you?" Inuyasha said while suddenly jolting awake. He looked around and only saw Sess infront of him. He sighed then got out of bed. Sess left him as Inuyasha walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He un-dressed then stepped into the shower. He felt the warm water cascade down his body. ' Argh, why won't she leave my thoughts alone' he thought plunging his head under the water as if to rid his head of thought of her. It had been two years since he had last seen her but she still plagued his thoughts constantly. He sighed then decided to focus on the present. ' Now how the hell am I supposed to find a miko?' he thought to himself. ' What did Kaede mean by I was the only one to be able to bring the girl to her? Damn so many questions. I didn't _find _Kikyou. We found each other. Argh, this is so confusing' he stepped out of the shower and dried himself with a towel still thinking of this Miko he was supposed to find. He grabbed his usual clothes, which consisted of baggy jeans and a red shirt and put them on. He then went up stairs to the kitchen to grab some breakfast before heading to school. 

" So Sess anything for breakfast?" asked Inuyasha as he reached the top of the stairs. 

" Yeah it's on the table. Aren't you already really late for school?" 

" Feh, what else is new?" Inuyasha replied sarcastically as he pilled his plate with scrambled eggs and toast. Sess shrugged then ate his own food. 

" So Inuyasha what did Kaede want to talk to you about?" Sess asked, mild interest evident in his voice. 

" Oh she *gulp* wanted me to *gulp* find a new Miko in town," shrugged Inuyasha between mouthfuls of food. 

" Hmm, I see" Inuyasha looked at his older brother with a raised eyebrow. 

" Okay what do you know?" questioned Inuyasha having a strong feeling Sess knew something he didn't. 

" Nothing, just wasn't Kikyou a Miko?" asked Sess. This offcourse that wasn't what he was hiding but it made for a great diversion. He watched as Inuyasha's face went red with fury.

" Don't mention her name around me," he said in a deadly voice. Sess held his hands up in mock defence while saying a quick apology. Inuyasha made a low growl but continued to eat his breakfast. 'Damn Mikos' he thought to himself. 

After he finished his breakfast he left the house with a quick farewell to Sess. He set out with a goal today to find the Miko and get it off his mind. 

'Hmm now how the hell am I supposed to find this person?' he thought as he pressed the button to unlock his car. He got into it and turned the radio up. He liked it like that because his ears were extra sensitive they could pick up the smallest noises. If he turned the radio up load enough it blocked all the noises. It hurt like hell but he didn't mind as long as he didn't have to hear the meaningless chatter of those around him. When he was younger he used it to his advantage, spying on people and blackmailing them into doing things for him. As he got older he realized that a lot of the things he heard were a burden to him. So much sadness and hurt happened in the world. He learnt this from listening. He hated to be burdened with other people's problems when in reality he couldn't give a shit about it all. All he cared about at the moment was himself. Although he would never admit it to himself he also had a soft spot for Sess, Miroku and Shippo. He sped down the road toward his school with his music blasting. He pulled up at a stoplight and saw the girl that looked like Kikyou and her friend. They looked over at him with distaste but he didn't care. He had gotten this from them just yesterday. He sighed and bared his fangs threateningly as he had done the day before. But to his surprise they didn't look away as they had done before. Instead the girl that looked like Kikyou stuck her tongue out at him. He growled under his breath then sped off not waiting for the light to turn green. He missed a red ford by about an inch. 

'Stupid bitch. Just because she stopped beating the crap out of that guy because doesn't mean she can control me now' he thought angrily to himself as she sped down the road doing at least 40km over the speed limit. He didn't like that fact that she was no longer scared of him. Ever since he started school he was used to everyone being scared of him because he was different. Being a hanyou had its downfalls but also had it's advantages. People left him alone and didn't bother him. He had youkai powers but still had a human form so he could blend in. Well besides the dog-ears and the golden eyes. For this he had to pay a big price though. No one accepted him. He didn't have anyone that understood how he was feeling. When he was younger kids would tease him and throw stones at him. ' No wonder I ended up so screwed when I got older' he thought as he relived his childhood. He remembered one time he went home in tears. His mother comforted him telling him he was special and unique. The next day at school all the kids ganged up on him saying, he had dirty blood and he was dangerous. He couldn't take it anymore and lashed out at them. Because of his superior strength and agility he took all five boys down easily. One of them was severely hurt and had to go to hospital. After that incident the kids stayed away from Inuyasha, thinking he was dangerous and unpredictable. At that point they were right. As he grew so did his anger, no one saw him for who he was just judged him by his reputation. He knew nothing else and grew to be the typical rebel, bad boy. He skipped school, got into fights and was always in trouble. He knew no other way and it just got worse after his parents died. His brother was not much better but didn't have the temper that Inuyasha harboured. ' Sess managed to turn out alright, maybe I will to' he scoffed at the thought. ' I'm nothing but a lost cause. Probably die I a gutter after some fight' he thought grumpily to himself. The only time he had felt accepted for himself was when he was with _her._ He snorted to himself at the thought of her. 'Well that will never happen again, I won't let it' he thought just as he pulled up to the student car park. 

*#*#*#*

" Geez Kagome that was daring" stated Sango as Inuyasha drove off in a whiff of smoke. 

" He doesn't scare me. He's just a puppy dog hiding under all that hair," stated Kagome matter-of-factly.

" Yeah do you ever wonder how he ended up that way? I mean a 'rebel' by the way and not a hot senior"

Kagome blushed as she said, "I knew what you ment and no I don't wonder. I know that it's because he's different. I mean how many Hanyou's do you know?" Sango gave a thoughtful sigh then nodded to signify that she agreed with Kagome. They pulled up into the student car park not long after and saw Inuyasha leaning against his car and talking to Miroku. In a hushed voice he told him all about what Kaede had told him. Sango parked her car in the car slot next to Inuyasha's car. Kagome opened her door to get out but couldn't due to Miroku and Inuyasha in the way. She coughed loudly but they ignored her. Then she tried a load " Excuse me" but they still didn't budge. Finally she got fed up and opened the door slamming it into Miroku's shins. He let out a yelp of pain and turned to face her. Inuyasha had a nasty glare painted on his face. 

" Oh sorry did I interrupt you? I'm really sorry it's just I COULDN'T GET OUT OF THE CAR BECAUSE YOU WERE IN THE WAY," she said raising her voice to show that if anyone should be angry it was her. Inuyasha gave her a small smirk while Miroku just gave her a polite smile then turned his attention toward Inuyasha again. He started talking to Inuyasha about a Niko or something Kagome had never heard of so decided to just leave. 'Those two are idiots' she thought to herself as she stomped off toward Sango. 

" What's wrong?" she questioned when she saw the scowl on her friends face. 

' Nothing just Inuyasha really bugs me for some reason and I don't know why. I swear if I'm ever in a room alone with him I would probably kill him"

" Well that's being dramatic. Plus I doubt you could kill a Hanyou"

" Watch me," said Kagome with a dangerous glint in her eye. Sango knew that ment trouble so tried to slowly back away. 

*#*#*#*

The two walked into the deserted hallways and realized they were late. They looked at each other quickly then ran to their lockers. Kagome struggled with her lock again and pulled at it with no luck. She faced Sango with a pleading look in her eyes. Sango sighed the quickly turned the key till she heard a satisfying snap as the lock came apart. Kagome gave her a silent thankyou and rummaged through her locker quickly looking for her books. She found them and dashed to her next class closely followed by Sango. They both dashed past Miroku and Inuyasha who had just entered the school. 'Don't they care if they're late' Kagome thought as she ran into her classroom. She thanked her lucky stars as she saw the teacher was nowhere to be seen. She tiptoed to her seat and sat down just as the teacher came through the door. Kagome gave a visible sigh and slumped down into her chair. The rest of the session was as boring as watching grass grow. She copied down the diagrams from the board and drew random symbols on the side of her paper. At the end of the session they packed up their work and left for their next class. Kagome stepped into the corridor and was met with familiar golden eyes. 'Great what does he want' she though as she kept eye contact with him. She boldly walked over to him until she was right infront of him. " Why are you looking at me?" questioned Kagome. He looked down at her then blinked his eyes. 

"Huh?" was his lame answer.

" Why… are… you… looking… at… me?" she repeated slower as if speaking to a three year old. In full honesty he didn't know why he was looking at her. 

" It's a free country. I can look where I like," he said smirking. This just caused Kagome to glare at him making him smirk even more. If he couldn't scare her then having this effect would be just as good. She made an angry grumbling noise then stalked away fro him. With his super hearing he could hear her cursing his name under her breath. Kagome was royally pissed off at Inuyasha. In actual fact she didn't know him at all. He was just someone who was always there just didn't notice her till a day ago. 'Why does he get to me so much?' she questioned herself waiting for an answer. When one didn't come she just walked towards her new class. When she entered Ayumi, Eri and Yuka were waiting to question her about detention. They were all model students and have never been within 10 meters of the detention room. They were all bursting with curiosity. Kagome smiled at her friends then explained what happened to the smallest detail. Of course she missed out the bit about Inuyasha being there but that was only so she could get on with her class work. Her friends were really curious about what the people where like in there. Kagome got the impression that her friends thought they were all hardened criminals. She explained about how nice the people were in there. Well with the exception of a certain Hanyou. She told them all about the antics of Miroku and his tendency to grab any girls ass within range. She then told them about the cute little fox demon. The girls all did their little " Aww, how cute," thing when Kagome explained Shippo. 

" Hmm they were so different to what I imagined. I don't know I always expected people like Inuyasha to be in detention"

Kagome gave a nervous laugh then said a shaky " Yeah, um weird how he wasn't there" All her friends picked up on her shaky voice then narrowed their eyes. 

" Kagome, Inuyasha wasn't there was he" Yuka asked in a sugary sweet voice that make Kagome shiver. 

" Uh, no of course not" Kagome lied, and badly. 

" Oh my god! He was there and you didn't tell us," yelled Ayami. Everyone in class turned their attention to the four girls. They all blushed and sunk down into their seats. 

" You have to tell us everything," hissed Eri. Kagome nodded then went back to her work. 

*#*#*#*

" Sango, help" squealed Kagome as her friends followed her yelling questions at her. She ran behind Sango using her as a shield. Sango looked at the girls firing questions then back to Kagome. 

" You told them didn't you. I told you not to say anything but did you listen? No and now you have to suffer for not listening" Kagome looked up at Sango in horror as the older girl pushed her out in front of her. 

"Traitor" she said under her breath. Kagome sighed and answered all her friends questions.

 "So what was he like?" asked a dreamy Eri.

" Like I told you before. He didn't talk to me. He's a cold person who keeps to himself"

" Yah, he's so hot. Hey Kagome why don't you go out with him instead of Hojo," suggested Eri. Kagome sweat dropped as she looked at her friend eager faces and Sango's bright red one. He was trying to contain her laughter. 

" Okay, like I said before. I don't like Hojo and I don't know Inuyasha. But from what I know about him I don't like him" her friends had a crestfallen look on there faces, while Sango was turning purple. Kagome thought she should straighten this out before she get over come by all the questions. " Okay I'm only going to say this once so you all better listen. I am not going out with Hojo or Inuyasha. I like neither of them as more then friends. In fact I don't even like Inuyasha as a friend"

Kagome was shocked as she heard a sarcastic " Oh Kagome, don't say that. I'm hurt now" She turned to come face to face with the subject her friends had been fascinated with. He smirked at the shock on her face. He had heard most of her conversation from when they were in second period. Normally he would have brought his disc man to cover the noise of the meaningless chatter throughout the school but this morning he had been preoccupied. When he heard his name being mentioned by a familiar voice he couldn't help but listen in. By halfway through lunch he was getting tired of him being the main conversation of her little group. 

" Uh, hi Inuyasha. What's up?" said Kagome uncomfortably.   

" Why don't you tell me," he said watching her squirm under his gaze. 

" Nothing. I was just having a _private_ conversation with my friends," she put a lot of emphasis on the word private. 

" Oh really. Well I'll see you around then," he gave the girls a dazzling smile then walked off. Kagome rolled her eyes at him but her friends seemed to fall for it hook, line and sinker.  

*#*#*#*

Kagome had detention today and wasn't looking forward to it. She knew it ment she had to face Inuyasha again and she didn't feel up to it. She slowly walked down the hall toward the, oh to familiar detention room. She sighed then opened the door to find an empty classroom. She took a seat then waited for the teacher.

Inuyasha got detention again because of bad mouthing a teacher. ' Why do I even bother with detention?'

'Because you have nothing better to do and your with your own kind. Outcast's.' a part of his head answered. As he walked down the hall a familiar scent caught his attention. " Oh it can't be," he said in disbelief as he opened the door. There sitting in the classroom by her self was the answer to the scent. She looked up at him then turned back to the front of the classroom. He slumped into the classroom asking himself why he didn't just get out of there while he had the chance. He placed his black bag next to his seat and sat down the whole time looking at the back of her head. The events passed the same as the day before. Mr. Hook came into the classroom and then left. Inuyasha and Kagome sat in silence until Kagome broke it by saying " Sorry about earlier today. I know you could probably hear what me and my friends were saying and I just want you to know that I ment it all"

" Gee, well that makes me feel much better. I know you don't like me. I don't have to spy on you and your friends to know that, which I didn't by the way. I have better things to do with my time. It's not like I'm not used to people not liking me because of what I am"

" I don't not like you because of what you are. I don't like you because of who you are. Why do you have to go around scaring people anyway?"

He shrugged " Dunno but I do know that it's none of your business" Kagome balled her fists in anger.

" Hey I was just trying to help you"

" I don't need help"

" Fine"

" Fine" Inuyasha looked over at the girl who was trying to suppress her rage. At that moment he realized a faint energy to her. 'No it can't be her' he thought. 

" Hey Kagone, what the hell is wrong with you/"

" It's Kagome you bastard. Nothing is wrong with me accept I'm stuck in a room with you" he glared at her and her energy died down a bit. Inuyasha watched this with curiosity. They remained silent for a few moments until Kagome broke the silence yet again. 

" So what are you in for today?"

" I was apparently being rude to a teacher. Well any teacher who asks me to do a maths problem is asking for it, if you ask me. How about you?"

" Once again it is your fault I'm in here. The teacher was already angry at me for being late so when my friend asked me about you if forgot to lower my voice and she gave me another detention. I have never got detention before in my life"

" Hmm, never would have guessed," replied Inuyasha in a sarcastic tone. He didn't know why but he liked to get reactions from this girl. She gave him a glare and said,

" Well at least I'm not in here everyday like some people" 

" Feh" was his answer. " So what's your story? Preppy teenager gone bad?"

" What?" she asked in confusion.

" Come on everyone has a story. Mine is the tragic life of a Hanyou"

" Oh, I don't think I have one" 

" Feh, okay then," he leaned back into his chair thinking 'Maybe this girl isn't so bad after all' 

" So then tell me the story of the tragic life of a hanyou" 

" No" he replied simply.

" Why not?" she replied hotly.

" Because it's none of your business" 'Okay maybe I take back what I thought about her being okay' he thought as he looked at the pissed off girl. 

" Well it's my business now that you told me," she argued back.

" Look bitch just fuck off and leave me alone" he immediately willed the words to come back into is mouth after he said them. 'Shit I'm in for it now. Wait why do I care so much about not hurting her feelings? It's not like I cared when I broke that guys jaw or when I told that girl to get out of fantasy land because her and me would never happen. So how is this any different?' he was just about to apologise when Kagome released her energy and he went flying back into a wall. 

" Shit, you're the Miko" 

**A/N:** Hey everyone reading… well if anyone actually reads this anywaz… to all those wondering yes Kikyou will be in this fic and no she will not be evil… You will be free to hate or love her as you wish for she will not be good or bad… Juss wondering does anyone like Kikyou?? Anywaz don't expect an update for at least another week… if people review and I know people actually read this story then I may update faster… So that's about it for now… Bbai luv random..       


	4. random attacks & Kaedes advice

**A/N:** Thanx for all the reviews… they mean a lot to me… well in terms of writing anywaz… Sorry I haven't updated 4 ages but my keyboard stuffed up and kept writing random capital letters… want proof check out my review for 'reclaiming life' by crystallord… great story by the way… well if you saw it can you imagine a whole story written like dat?? It would get rather annoying to read… aw well enough blabbering…   

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue…

Dangerous Love

"Shit, you're the Miko"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha flew across the room and panicked. ' Oh shit what happened. Did I do that? Is he all right?' all these thoughts zoomed through her head as she looked at the scene in horror. Desks had flipped over and Inuyasha lay on the floor. He had said something but Kagome wasn't listening, she was panicking too much to care. He looked at her with wide eyes. 'What do I do?' she thought. Then she let her instincts take over and ran. She tried to run out the door but as she neared it Inuyasha got up and stood in her way. 

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and spoke," Kagome listen to me. You have to come with me now. Do you understand?" Kagome shook violently and sunk to the ground. After all the adrenaline had worn off she felt really weak. Inuyasha looked down at the girl at his feet thinking 'Oh shit what do I do now?' her small figure was trembling slightly so he bent down and tried to look at her. Her long black hair acted like a veil as she leaned forward slightly. Inuyasha lifted her head up and pushed her hair away from her face. He saw fear in her eyes. He was taken back a bit by this and froze. She took this opportunity to push him aside and run from the classroom. Inuyasha looked at her retreating figure and figured that he should look for after she calms down. Kaede could wait as he had his own problems to deal with. He looked around the classroom to see desks and chairs scattered randomly around the classroom. He sighed and left the classroom. It wasn't his mess to clean, even if it was he wasn't cleaning it. 

*#*#*#*

Kagome finally stopped running when she got to a small park by the edge of the city. She sat silently on the swing, swinging back and forth. She had calmed down reasonably and was now trying to figure out what happened. She always knew she had a power within her. Well at least that's what her grandfather said, although some might say he is a bit eccentric. She knew it was her that had made that happen.  She had felt an energy inside her snap. She felt as if she was to faint after all the energy she lost. She clung to the swing barely maintaining her balance. 'Why did it happen now?' she thought, then remembered Inuyasha. Her anger started to boil again and she realized he must be the problem. 'It's simple then I just won't go near him again. Hmm, that means no more detention' satisfied with her decision she got up to leave. As she got up she was met with a pair of bright golden eyes. She let out a little yelp and started to back away.

" Not scared are you?" he asked with a big smile showing his abnormally big canines.

" No, but it's your fault about what happened today," she said looking him straight in the eye. 

" How do you figure that?" he asked sitting down in a crouch. 

" Well simple. It has never happened before and you were pissing me off so that must mean me being around you must cause me to lose control of my power and make things happen"

" Hmm, who said anything about you having power?" he asked with a raised brow. 

" I've always known I had some weird power. I've always felt it. I know I caused what happened. Why do you care anyway?" she asked taking her seat on the swing again. 

" I don't. Kaede told me to find the miko and now I've found you all I have to do is bring you to her and my job is done" he said folding his arm across his chest.

" Oh. So what's a Miko?"

" Well it's a… hey wait why am I telling you? Come with me to Kaede's and she can tell you" he got up from his crouch and held out his clawed hand to her. She looked up into his golden eyes and somehow seemed to trust him, even if me pissed her off. She accepted his hand as he pulled her up. At that moment she felt her exhaustion take over and fell into his arms. He was taken back by this until he realized she had fainted. He then sighed and placed her on his back. He put her hands around his shoulders and held onto her legs. Since he was a Hanyou he ran extremely fast and to the human eye it would appear a blur.

*#*#*#*

Kagome saw a white rabbit and chased it toward the huge chocolate cake. "Wow that cake is big" she thought aloud and decided to try a bit. She bit into it but it was really chewy so she chewed more. An unknown force suddenly pulled it from her. " NOOO my cake!!!" she wailed. Inuyasha looked at the sleeping girl with confusion at her sudden outburst. She started to open her eyes. She groggily said,  "Aw, no cake" 

" What you mean this," said Inuyasha holding up a pillow. " You were trying to eat it in your sleep," he explained when she looked confused.

" Aw so that's why it was chewy" she said daydreaming. " Hey wait were am I?"

" At my house," replied Inuyasha. Kagome looked around confused. She looked like she was in his lounge room. The walls where a dark blue with silver outlines, and a TV stood infront of the couch she was laying on. She looked down at herself and saw she was still in her school uniform. She then looked at Inuyasha and saw he was in his usual clothes. " How come you don't wear school uniform?" she asked randomly to fill the silence.

" Because I don't want to"

" Oh. Um well what exactly am I doing here?"

" Well after you fainted on me I took you here since I don't know where you live. I would have left you at the park but then Kaede would kicked my ass if she found out I had left the Miko she'd been looking for to die,"

" Well are we going to see this Kaede?"

" Yeah but I'm hungry. I'm going to get something to eat so if you want anything just come and get whatever you want" he said leaving her to sit on the couch. She picked up the remote and flicked through the channels. She heard a door open and looked to see where it came from. She turned to see the front door open to reveal Inuyasha's older brother. He was a senior when Kagome was starting high school. A lot of students kept well away from him since he was a full youkai. He got really good grades though and got into a good college. He took one look at her and his eyes turned dark.

" Kikyou, what the hell are you doing here!" he hissed at Kagome. Kagome looked at him and was scared stiff. 

" Umm, I'm not Kikyou" she said in a voice barely audible. He kept his glare on her then called out "Inuyasha do you know that a look alike of Kikyou is sitting in our lounge room?" 

" Yeah she's the Miko and don't say that name around me!" he yelled back. Sess glare ceased and walked over to Kagome.

" Sorry if I scared you I'm just looking out for Inuyasha. He gets sort of touchy with things concerning Kikyou"

" What did I just say about that name?!" yelled Inuyasha from the kitchen. Kagome nodded still at bit shaken by the look Sesshomarou had given her. 

" So you're the miko eh? You don't look like much" he looked scrutinisingly at her and added, " Well I guess you _are_ human, after all" Kagome's fear of him left and she glared at him. " Hmm, your certainly brave. It's almost uncanny how much you look like Kik-" but he was cut off by Inuyasha's growl before he could finish. " Well I'll see you around" Sess said, as he got off the couch and left Kagome to sit there looking dumbstruck. 'Weird family she thought' Inuyasha came back with a big plate of chicken and one drumstick already in his mouth. He plopped himself down next to Kagome on the couch and turned the television set on. 

" So when are we going to Kaede's house?" questioned Kagome to Inuyasha as he chewed on a bone. 

" When I'm ready," he answered gruffly. 

" Oh" she sighed and slid he back down the couch into a comfortable position. They sat in silence for about five minutes until Inuyasha finished his 'snack'. 

" So um did you want to do something?" asked Inuyasha uncomfortably. 

Kagome looked over to him, confusion evident in her eyes. " What do you mean?"           

Inuyasha let out a growl of frustration, "I mean do you just want to sit around here until it's time to go or do something?" 

" Oh. Umm is there anything to do around here?" she asked as she played with a bit of her long ebony hair. 

" Feh, depends what you like" he answered stretching out and cracking his neck. Kagome sat there for a second thinking. She then turned her attention to the PS2 she saw laying carelessly next to the TV set.

" Um does that PS2 work?" she asked leaning over to examine it. 

" Yeah" he answered casually. Kagome waited for him to offer to let her play but that never came so she decided to take matters into her own hands. 

" So um, can I play it?" 

" Feh whatever" she took this as a yes as she turned it on and grabbed a controller. He watched her with mild interest as she turned the TV to the right channels and plugged the plugs into the right sockets. 'Hmm she's no amateur' he noted as she successfully loaded the game on. It had taken Sess to set it up for him, Shippo and Miroku. He was pretty hot tempered so after it didn't work the first time he was threatening to smash the damned thing into hundreds of pieces. Shippo was just plain confused as he looked at all the plugs while Miroku was whining about how some girl never paid him any attention. Between the three of them setting the thing up was hopeless. Kagome had set the PS up and was now trying to figure out what game she was playing. She wanted to avoid conversation with Inuyasha as much as possible so didn't bother to ask what games he had. When the game set up she was pleasantly surprised to find it was Need for speed underground. She decided to make up a new game and started the first race. She had never played the game before and was trying to get a handle on the car. Inuyasha laughed silently to himself as he watched Kagome try not to crash. She was doing alright at the game but not brilliantly. After the 7th time she lost he couldn't take it anymore. 

" Here give me that," he said grabbing the controller off her. She began to protest but could see it was useless as he started to race. She decided to watch him play so in case he lost she could laugh at him. She watched him play at first with no interest but as the race went on she became more entranced. He hadn't crashed once and was coming first by a massive lead. Inuyasha smirked to himself as he saw Kagome's attention was fully absorbed in his game play. Even when it came to such things as computer games his demon like reflexes would kick in making him superior to any human. If he weren't such an outcast he would have joined sports teams. Kagome looked in wonder as he finished the race in a clear lead. He gave her a smirk them tossed the controller back at Kagome. She reacted just in time before it hit her in the head. 

" Okay I get a feeling I'm not that great at this game. I think I'll give up now," stated Kagome as she turned off the PS2. 

" Feh, fine with me. I'm going to sleep. Tell me when it's time to go," he stated as he got up and walked down the stairs to his room. Kagome thought about this for a second then realized that she didn't know when they were going. She was about to say something but it was to late as he had already disappeared into his room. Kagome sighed then retreated to the couch to come up with a plan. 

*#*#*#*

'Oh man I'm so tired' thought Inuyasha as he lay down on his bed. He closed his eyes and was off to sleep within 5 minutes. 

" Inuyasha what are you doing here?" asked a familiar female voice although who it belonged to Inuyasha couldn't be sure. 

" Who's there?" he asked through the black smoke that consumed his vision. 

" What are you doing here?" the voice repeated. Inuyasha looked around to find the person the voice belonged to but it was in vain. 

" I'm looking for my girlfriend. Have you seen her?" Inuyasha asked desperately the smoke getting worse. It was quiet. Inuyasha started to feel the heat of the fire and decided to continue the search for Kikyou. He yelled her name but got no reply. He did however hear a faint noise of someone crying. He assumed it was the person who was talking before so ran to where the noise came from. He held his shirt to his face to try and filter some of the smoke. He came across a girl sobbing in the corner of the factory. Her black hair covered her face as she leant forward. The flames were nearly consuming her. 

" You have to get out!" he yelled. " If you haven't noticed there is a fire" The girl looked up slowly to meet his gaze. He was shocked when he came to meet the gaze of his girlfriend's tearstained face. 

" Kikyou we have to get out!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her upright. She pulled free and ran back into the building. " Kikyou come back!" Inuyasha ran back into the building after her, refusing to let her go that easily. He couldn't understand what had brought on this behaviour. He ran through the smoke filled building trying desperately to find her. Normally his sensitive nose would have picked up her scent but the fire and smoke was blocking it. He had to rely on his faith to find her. There wasn't much chance of that because Inuyasha had no faith. " Kikyou!" he screamed in vain as his head started to feel light. 

" Yes Inuyasha?" came a voice from the distance. Inuyasha quickly followed it and it lead him to Kikyou standing there holding a small hand gun to her head. 

" What are you doing?" he questioned looking at her as if she was mad. Her tears started to swell again as she said,

" You betrayed me Inuyasha" she then took the gun from her head and turned it to Inuyasha and fired. Inuyasha watched in horror as the bullet hit his upper right shoulder. Kikyou continued to cry as she then backed away until the flames consumed her. 

" Kikyou how could you?"

Inuyasha woke with a jolt, his body cold with sweat. He sighed and went to the mirror across his room. He took off his shirt and examined the scar left behind from the bullet. The memories of that day hung in his head. He sighed to himself and grabbed his guitar from where it stood next his bed. He started to play and try to forget all that happened. 

*#*#*#*

Kagome waited on the couch for ages not sure whether to ask Inuyasha what time she was ment to wake him up. She decided against it and decided to just channel surf. She looked through all the channels until she came upon My Wife and kids. She stopped to watch it deciding it was better than any of her other options. She watched half of it laughing at Michael's antics but was disturbed by Inuyasha talking in his sleep. She tried to ignore it but couldn't. 'Should I go and see if he's alright?' she thought to herself. 'Nah'. She relaxed on the couch and watched the rest of My wife and kids. After it was over she could still hear Inuyasha talking. She looked thought the other channels and when she couldn't find anything she decided it would be the moral thing to go and see what was wrong with Inuyasha. Plus there was nothing else to do. She crept down into the basement where Inuyasha's room resides. She caught a look at him. He was tangled in his bed sheets and sweating badly. She could hear him say, " Kikyou how could you?" before he woke up with a jolt. She watched with interest as he got up and walked over to his mirror. She was surprised however as he took of his shirt. 'OMG look at his body!' she thought to herself practically drooling (I can see you doing the same thing!). Then she noticed a nasty looking scar on his right shoulder. 'Hmm wonder how he got that' she thought as she watched him examine it. He then walked over to his guitar and started to play. Kagome was mesmerised by his playing. He wasn't fantastic or anything but the raw emotion he put into it made it feel as if he was talking to you personally, trying to communicate his feelings. She stood there not saying a word just appreciating the moment. She then noticed Inuyasha's ears twitch and he turned to face her. 'How did I not notice her before?' he thought as he locked eyes with her. 

"That was really good Inuyasha" Kagome commented to break the tension.

" Feh, nothing great. Is it time to go?"

" Um, yeah about that. You never said when we were going"

He looked down a his watch and said " Now's a good a time as any" He went to go up the stairs but Kagome stopped him asking with a blush,

" Are you going to put a shirt on?" He looked down at his bare chest noticing that he indeed wasn't wearing anything covering his torso. He shrugged and grabbed his shirt from where he had dumped it on the floor. He smirked as he saw Kagome blush and try to look away. Once he finished getting changed he tapped her on the shoulder making her turn around. 

" You ready to go?" he asked.

" Yep just let me get my bag and I'm ready" she ran up the stair to retrieve her bag. Inuyasha watched her run up the stairs then went in search of his keys. He sniffed the air and tried to get the scent of it. After loosing it a fair few times Sess had suggested he attach a key chain that smells. Inuyasha sniffed the air again and smelt the light sent of coconut. He advanced on the smell and found his keys on the floor under a pile of clothes. He silently thanked the small palm tree key chain and ran up the stairs in search of Kagome. When he got to the top of the stairs he saw her looking at a picture of him, Sess and his mother sitting on a swing. 

" Is this your mother?" asked Kagome politely. 

" Yah"

" Wow she's pretty" she commented.

" Yeah I know. Now lets go before Kaede decides to skin me alive" he said while jingling his keys for effect. Kagome nodded in agreement and made her way to the front door. 

*#*#*#*     

Inuyasha pressed a button that unlocked the doors to his Mercedes. He jumped in watched Kagome look at him in amazement.

" Well what are you waiting for? Get in" he said in a slightly annoyed tone. Kagome picked up on it and got inside the car quickly. The car had Inuyasha written all over it. It was black and mysterious like his personality yet really good looking. Although it did have a dangerous edge to it, just like him. Kagome loved it. Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk as he saw her admiring his car. " You ready?" he asked as she did up her seat belt. 

" Um, yah I think so" she replied.

" Good" and with that he sped down his driveway and onto the road. Kagome let out a small scream at the unexpected speed at which he was going. He smirked as he watched her cling to the car for dear life. Kagome thought he was going really fast then but as soon as he hit the main road he was off like a rocket. He sped through the traffic, weaving in and out of the cars cluttering the road. Kagome watched in horror as he ignored a red light and sped through narrowly missing two cars. 

" Just tell me when it's over," said Kagome covering her face with her hands. 

" What don't you trust me?" asked Inuyasha with a wide grin showing of his canines. Kagome looked at him doubtfully and said,

" No not really. ARRGHH!!! For gods sake keep your eyes on the road!" Inuyasha had been looking at her and had nearly hit a beetle (the car type not the little bug).

" Geez relax Kagome, I won't let anything happen to you," he said casually turning his attention to the road. 

" Promise?" she asked somehow doubting his answer. 

" Sure. I've been driving for a year now and I've never been in an accident" Kagome looked at him doubtfully but accepted his answer. The rest of the trip down the main road wasn't so bad. Kagome had a feeling he had slowed down for her but didn't say anything in fear he would speed up again. They then made there way off the main road and onto one that looked old and worn out. It was a dirt road, which made Kagome wonder where this Kaede lived. 

" Um Inuyasha where are we going?" Kagome asked not recognising the area. 

" To Kaede's house" he answered as if the answer was simple.

" Yes but where does she live?"

" Oh in a small village near the edge of Japan. Don't really see anything like this around anymore. With all the buildings and stuff cluttering up the city" He looked over to where Kagome was sitting and saw her looking in awe out the window. ' Wow this place is beautiful!' thought Kagome while Inuyasha thought 'God this place is a dump!' When the small village came into focus Kagome let out a huge sigh. She didn't know how much more time she can spend in silence with Inuyasha. Just as they neared the village something caught the hanyou's attention. 

" Quick duck!" he urged Kagome. She just sat up more straight and gave him a questioning look. 'Arg stupid girl' he thought as he grabbed her and pulled her down just in time to save her from a demon attacking from behind. When Inuyasha released her she looked up to see the demon at the front of the car. It was a huge toad like demon with bludging eyes. Kagome screamed and ducked under the car seat. The demon however came over to her and grabbed her hair pulling her upwards. She screamed in pain not knowing what to do. She closed her eyes shut willing this to be a bad dream or something. She felt the tension in her hair cease as the demon let go. She looked up to be met by the golden orbs or Inuyasha. 

" I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I keep my promises." He said as he jumped out of the car and faced off with the toad demon. 

" Be careful," she said as Inuyasha lashed out at the demon with his claws. The demon however retaliated by spiting at Inuyasha. He missed, the saliva hitting the ground. It started to burn in to the ground letting Inuyasha know it was toxic. ' Okay I have to remember that' he told himself as he lashed out again. The toad was very sluggish and didn't really stand a chance against someone as powerful and fast as Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodging one of his attacks slashed forward sinking his claws into the skin of the demon. Kagome closed her eyes in horror as blood spilled everywhere from the wounded Youkai. Inuyasha decided he needed answers. He lifted the demon up with his claws firmly implanted in it's chest and yelled " Who sent you?" The Youkai coughed a bit spiting out blood but didn't answer. 

" I said who sent you?!" said Inuyasha more forcefully plunging his claws deeper. 

" Naraku" he said barely audible while cringing in pain. Inuyasha flinched at the answer.

" What did you say?" he asked whispering dangerously.

" I said Naraku!" yelled the demon in pain. Inuyasha released his claws from the demon and went back to the car. He saw the fear had returned to Kagome's eyes when she looked at him. He sighed and asked her if she was all right. When she didn't answer he reached out to touch her arm but she cringed away. This caused anger to swell in him. He had just saved her and now she was scared of him! He let out a small growl then stepped on the accelerator hard. 

*#*#*#*

'Oh my god what has he done' thought Kagome as Inuyasha drove angrily down the deserted road. 'I know he was trying to protect me but how can I not be scared? I've heard he gets into fights a school but I never thought he was capable of this. Maybe everyone is right. He is a hanyou and dangerous' Kagome sighed at her thoughts. Logic was telling her he was dangerous and unpredictable but something else was telling her to trust him. She didn't know what to think. Eventually she decided she would see what this Kaede had to say then decide. The whole journey to Kaede's house Inuyasha couldn't help but look over to Kagome to see what she was doing. ' She's just like the rest of them' he though. 'Afraid because of what I am. Maybe I should just give up school and move to a village like Kaede. Well hey anything's better then here' he snapped out of these thoughts as he realized they had reached their destination. 

" Okay get out," he said gruffly as he got out of the car slamming the door behind him. Kagome complied with his order and got out wondering where the hell she was. " This way to the hut" said Inuyasha as he started to walk through the village. Kagome followed him looking around at her surroundings. There where people wearing funny clothes and lived in what looked like a house that was made with wood (umm don't know what the houses look like in the anime. Can someone tell me), which was very different to the massive apartment buildings she was used to seeing. Inuyasha was the only person she knew that didn't live in a flat. She remembered when she was younger she used to live in a shrine but it burnt down when she was nine years old. Inuyasha continued to steer her further into the village until he came to a huge shrine like building. "Okay in here," Inuyasha said stoping in front of the building.   

" Wow so does Kaede live in here?" questioned Kagome looking at the building.

" No this is a shrine. She lives in a small house in the centre of the village. She's the village priestess so she's probably in here."

" Oh" she said quietly, walking into the building. She looked around at the antique objects that were placed around the room. At the other side she saw an old woman looking at her. 

" Hey Kaede, this is the miko you wanted. So my job here is done," said Inuyasha making his way back to the door. 

" Wait Inuyasha, you have to hear this too" Kaede spoke quietly getting up and walking over to the couple. She made her way towards Kagome and started to examine her. " Hmm she seems to resemble my niece (sorry but she couldn't be her sister cos 2 old!) a lot." She commented, as she looked Kagome over. Kagome looked at her as if to say ' what the hell are you doing' but stayed still none the less. Kaede finally ceased looking at her and turned to Inuyasha. " Did you have any trouble finding her?"

" Feh, if you call her knocking me into a wall trouble than yes. Oh and getting attacked by one of Naraku's minions."

" What happened?" Kaede asked immediately. 

" Nothing much. He attacked, I attacked, he died. You know the usual," he answered with a shrug. 

" Hmm I see" Kagome watched their conversation go back and forth. She decided she needed answers so cleared her throat Kaede turned to her. 

" Um" Kagome stared unsure. " I was just wondering what am I doing here and what is a miko?"

" Oh I'm sorry dear. You probably want to know why you're here" Kagome nodded. " Well as Inuyasha has probably told you, you are a miko. This means you have certain powers that can be very powerful. I have brought you here to train you so you can harness these powers when you are in danger. As it is your powers are raw and untapped. By training with me you will learn to control it."

" Uh what was wrong with it just being how it was before" she asked.

" Well as you have seen you are in danger. The people who attacked you earlier are after your powers. You are the strongest Miko to come since my late niece Kikyou" Inuyasha glowed low in his throat. Kagome gave him a questioning look remembering the name of his ex-girlfriend.

" Okay so what can I do?" asked Kagome keeping her eyes on Inuyasha. 

" Well you have to train with me first of all. After you learn to control your powers and can defend yourself then you will be free to continue with your life"

" Is that why you kept me here hag. So I could hear the fate of this girl?" asked Inuyasha irritable after hearing his ex-girlfriends name. 

" No Inuyasha I have something to tell you"

" Well what is it"  
 " I need someone to protect Kagome until these attacks on her had passed and she can defend herself"

" And this would involve me how?" asked Inuyasha raising his eyebrow. 

Kaede sighed at his ignorance, " I need you to protect her. You are the only one strong enough" 

" I refuse," he stated simply. Kagome looked at him with a hurt expression. Sure she might have thought he was a danger but he was better then that toad thing that attacked her. 

" Inuyasha, you promised you would protect me. Remember?" asked Kagome looking at him. 

" Feh, fine" he shrugged crossing his arms. 

" Thank you" she said sincerely, it clearly showing in her eyes. His expression softened at this. He got up and left the shrine. Kagome was about to follow him when Kaede stopped her. 

" Listen, you must come here once a week for training"

" Okay" Kagome was at the door when Kaede stopped her once more.

" Oh and one more thing. Inuyasha is not a demon, not a human. All he knows is what he's not and doesn't realise what he is. I think that is where you can help him"  

Kagome looked at the old lady wondering what she ment but was rushed out by Inuyasha.

Okay dats it for another chappy… okay a few questions… does inu say feh or keh?? What does kaede's village look like?? Why am I getting less reviews for each chapter?? What does Baka mean?? Why do most poeple hate Kikyou?? Okay so dats all the questions I can think of… hmm my longest chappy yet!!! Yah!!! So what do ppl think should happen or think I should improve?? I like constructive criticism so feel free to criticize me… If anyone has any questions or just wanna chat feel free to e-mail me… thank you 4 all the wonderfull reviews!!! I'm aiming for 60… please make my drem come true!!! Hahaha juss joking… but still please review… it helps me rite betta… okay well luv ya all and c ya next time on 'dangerous love'… ja ne luv Random..        


	5. new arrival

Okay my new chapter!!! I don't own Inuyasha or claim to… if u wanna try and sue me u can but be warned I don't have any money… oh wait *digs in pocket* I do have… lets c.. add 1 carry the 4.. a total of 1 dollar and 95 cents!!! Wow I'm rich!!! Hmm that was sarcastic if you couldn't tell… aw well on with the story!!!

Dangerous Love 

Kagome followed Inuyasha out the door and back toward his car. Well she was assuming it was to his car because most of the village looked the same to her. 'He said he would be your protector. Now what the hell does that mean? Is he going to follow me around everywhere now?' she thought as she followed him carefully making sure she didn't get lost. 'Wow I have a lot to tell Sango! That's it I'll try to remain on the positive's and not the things like a hanyou is going to follow me around and I'm going to get attacked by random demons after my powers. Hey once I learn to control my powers that should be good.' She tried to fill her head with other thoughts that didn't concern miko's or a certain hanyou. Kagome was glad when she caught sight of Inuyasha's black Mercedes. 

'Hmm what's that girl thinking' thought Inuyasha as he walked toward his car. 'She's not normally this quiet. Damn me and that promise. Why did I ever say it?'  Inuyasha racked his brain for an answer but couldn't think of one. 'Why am I doing all this for some stupid girl?' he snapped out of his thoughts when he saw his Mercedes in the distance. 'Thank god' Inuyasha walked up to his car and unlocked it motioning Kagome to enter in the passenger side. She got in quietly and waited till he got in so she could get out of here and get home. 'I really need to clear my head. Hmm a bath sounds good about now' she thought dreamily to herself. Inuyasha got into the car and started the ignition, revving the car. 'Oh no' thought Kagome as Inuyasha floored the accelerator. 

" ARRRGGGG!!!" screamed Kagome who hadn't had a chance to put on her seatbelt on and had fallen into the backseat of the car. Inuyasha smirked as he saw Kagome in the rear view mirror trying to climb back to the front. He then turned the radio on blasting blink 182. 

" Inuyasha slow down" yelled Kagome trying to grab Inuyasha's attention. 

" What sorry can't hear you," he yelled from the front smirking the whole time. 

Kagome crossed her arms saying " Baka" under her breath. (thnx 2 ppl who told me what it ment=p)

" I heard that!" yelled Inuyasha from the front. 

" Oh, so you hear that!" yelled Kagome at him. A grin then spread across her face as an evil plot formed in her mind. She made her way slowly to the front of the car and towards Inuyasha. She took a deep breath then yelled, " CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?!" right next to his ears. His ears immediately lay flat on his head and he scrunched his face in pain.  

" Ahh, you stupid bitch!" yelled Inuyasha swerving all over the road. 

" Ha, you deserved it" 

" Feh" his anger rose and he speed his car up faster, making Kagome squeal in fear. 'Oh my god I'm going to die! Wait isn't this the same guy that is supposed to be protecting me?' thought Kagome holding onto the car for dear life. Several times on the way home Kagome thought 'Oh my god we're going to crash! I'M GOING TO DIE A VIRGIN!' but as Inuyasha had told her once before he was a great driver. He manoeuvred the vehicle like it was an extension of his own body. 

" Um, so Kagome where bout's is your house?" asked Inuyasha as soon as they got back into the city. 

" Well it's at Sakura Way… near that big factory"

" Yeah okay," he continued to speed down the roads until he reached a street of flats on Sakura Way. " So which one is it?" he questioned looking at the different flats. She pointed to the largest one with at least 50 storeys. He pulled up on the side curb and got out of the car.     

" Inuyasha what are you doing?" questioned Kagome.

" I'm protecting you. What do you think I'm doing?" he looked at her as if she was stupid.

" I can take car of myself thankyou!" Kagome said forcefully.

" Feh, it's your life," said the hanyou as he got back into his car and drove off in a cloud of smoke. 

*#*#*#*

'Now I can have that bath' thought Kagome happily. She fumbled with her keys until she had a firm grasp of them and slid them into the keyhole. It unlocked and she walked into her deserted house. She slammed the door shut with her foot then proceeded to yell " Mum, Souta are you home?" When she didn't get an answer she headed for the bathroom. 

"I like big butts and I cannot lie you other brothers can't deny when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung!!" sang Souta loudly from his room. 'Where did he get that from!' thought Kagome as she walked past his room. 

" Hey Souta," yelled Kagome over the music blasting from his room.

" Yah neechan?" he replied over the music.

" Tell mama I'm home but I've gone to have a bath"

" Yah okay" he replied and went back to singing along with the music. Kagome sighed as she left for the bathroom. She opened the door next to her brother's room to reveal their bathroom. It was quite small but had a shower, bath and toilet all inside. She turned the tap and put the plug into the drain to prevent the water from running out of the bath. She then walked over to the mirror to examine her reflection. Her black hair that fell past her shoulders complemented her pale complexion. She was a very petite girl but didn't mind that much. She then sighed as she relieved herself of her clothes and turned the tap off. She slowly lowered herself into the warm water giving a relieved sigh. 'This feels so good' she thought as she slid down further into the water to cover her body.

*#*#*#*

'Stupid girl' Inuyasha thought as he drove back to his house. 'Why did I ever agree to protect her? She doesn't even want my help. I should just forget about it and leave her to her own demise' he thought swerving between cars to avoid a coalition. He growled to himself at the thought of her. No one had ever held his attention for this long and it was beginning to annoy him. He finally reached a familiar road which lead straight to his house. ' Thank god I'm home he thought.' He lived in the higher-class area of Japan where nearly everyone lived in 2 story houses. He parked his car on the driveway and got out slamming his door behind him. Then getting out his keys opened the door and headed toward the kitchen. The phone started to ring making an irritating bring sound. Inuyasha growled then picked it up saying a gruff 'hell', irritation clearly showing in his voice. 

" Hello young Hanyou," came the voice of Kaede through the receiver. 

" What do you want hag?" he asked irritated wanting to get to his food.

" Have you checked if Kagome's house is safe?"  

" No she told me to go away" he replied tyring to reach some food but the wire would only stretch so far. 

" She doesn't know what's good for her. I want you to go over there now and check her house"

" Feh"

" Good, now get going" Inuyasha heard the dial tone then growled to himself. 'How did I get myself into this?' he grabbed his keys again and was out the door and into his car in a flash. ' If I get there quick and check it out and I still get home in 30 minutes and grab something to eat' he thought while driving down the highway at break neck speed. He arrived at her apartment ten minutes later. He tried to remember what number flat she was but his memory failed. He decided to start at the bottom and work his way up. He started at the first door and gave a loud knock. A middle-aged woman answered. He took one look at her and assumed it was Kagome's mother. 

" Is Kagome there?" he asked.

" No sorry she's not home yet"

" Yes she is" argued Inuyasha.

" No she's not. But I can tell her you stoped by"

" Feh" Inuyasha left and made his way out the building. ' I know she's home. I can smell her irritating stench' he thought to himself making his way around the building. He spotted a window around the back and smiled to himself.

*#*#*#*

" Stupid Inuyasha" Kagome muttered.

" What was that neechan?" came Souta's voice from a distance.

" Hmm didn't know I was saying that out loud"

" What?"

" Umm oh nothing Souta just having a mental breakdown" she yelled back.

" Oh okay"

' Oh this feel's so good' thought Kagome as she dipped her head into the water. She closed her eyes and just relaxed listening to the soothing sounds of the water around her. She then spotted something above her. " ARRRRGGGG" she screamed.

Inuyasha spotted the window and was making his way towards it when he heard someone scream. ' Hmm that sounded like… Kagome!!!' he dashed toward the window and leaped in yelling, 

" Kagome are you alright!?" he was however surprised to see Kagome in the bath screaming pointing at a cockroach that was on the roof. She then spotted him and started screaming louder.

" INUYASHA!!!" she screamed, surprised to see him. Then realization sunk in. " OH YOU PERVERT! GET OUT!!!" she grabbed a cleaning brush and threw it at him, hitting him hard on the head. 

" What!? I'm not a pervert! It's not like there's anything to look at anyway" he retorted rubbing his head where the brush had hit him. 

" GET OUT!!!" Kagome screamed aiming for another attack. 

" Okay, okay, I'm going" he said holding his hands up in mock defence. He gracefully jumped back out the window thinking ' Feh what's her big problem? It's not like I'm attracted to her or anything. Am I?' He waited outside for a few minutes before Kagome stuck her head out the window asking what he wanted. 

" Kaede told me to check your house is safe. Believe me if it where up to me I would be at home eating ramen noodles instead of doing her damn chores,"

" Okay so do you want to check if my house is safe?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously. 

" Feh, well I did come all this way" he jumped in the window and onto the floor of her bathroom. He was glad to see the girl was fully dressed this time. She motioned him to the door and out of the bathroom. 

" Okay, now go search for evil or whatever you do," She stated heading for her room. Inuyasha shrugged and sniffed the air to see if he could smell any demons that might want to come after Kagome. He walked around her house for a bit before bumping into a small boy, probably Kagome's brother judging by his smell.

" Who are you?" asked the boy.

" Inuyasha. I'm Kagome's 'protector'"

" Dog demon? Oh you're the one she was ranting about in the bath. Hi, I'm Souta, Kagome's brother. Hey would you by any chance know how to play guitar?"

" Yah... Why?"

" Well it's just I need help on this one part. Do you reckon you could help me?"

" Well I'll probably be around a lot from now on so maybe" answered Inuyasha with a shrug. Souta gave a large grin and lead Inuyasha to his room down the hall. Inuyasha entered and saw the guitar sitting next to the bed. 

" I'm having trouble with this part," stated Souta as he pointed to a music sheet. Souta handed the piece of paper to Inuyasha to examine. Inuyasha looked it over and grabbed Souta's guitar. He plucked a couple of strings then tuned the guitar. He placed the sheet of music on the table and started to play the song entitled ' one last breathe' by creed. Souta watched Inuyasha play with adoration in his eyes. In Kagome's room she heard the music floating from Souta's room and went to investigate. As she walked toward his room she was entranced in the music. 'Wow Souta got good' she thought as she made her way up the hall. She stopped at the door as she gazed upon the site of Inuyasha playing the guitar and Souta looking up at him with starts in his eyes. 'Oh great Souta's got a new idol. This is not good' 

As soon as Kagome had left her room Inuyasha had picked up on it and tried to act normally even though he knew she was watching him. It bothered him when he knew people were watching him. It was his way of expressing himself and it felt a bit uncomfortable to be sharing this with a girl he disliked but swore to protect and her little brother. After he finished he heard clapping from the doorway. " Wow Inuyasha that was good" commented Kagome.

" Feh whatever wench" he replied. Kagome gave him a glare.  

" Oh guess what neechan? Inuyasha said he might teach me how to play the guitar like him!" Souta said excitedly.  

" Oh that's great," said Kagome with fake enthusiasm. She gave a questioning look over to Inuyasha but he just gave a lazy shrug in response. 

" Okay well I think it's time for Inuyasha to go. That is if it's safe?"

" Yeah it's safe. Thank god now I can go home," he said while his stomach complained to him. " Well see later stupid" 

Kagome gave him a glare as he left out the door. At his retreating figure she yelled, " My name is Kagome. USE IT!!!" 

" Feh" he called over his shoulder.

' Damn that Inuyasha' thought Kagome as she stomped back inside.

*#*#*#*

" I'm sorry master but the demon you sent after the miko failed" came a voice from the shadows. 

"  What happened?" hissed a voice from behind a massive, black chair.

" The hanyou was there. It was unexpected"

" Did she make it to Kaede's?"

" Yes"

" I want you to take care of her. If you fail another one on your tribe is dead. Do you understand Kouga" The voice in the shadow came forward into the light revealing a wolf youkai.

" Yes master"

*#*#*#*

After Inuyasha left her house Kagome went to her room and crept under the covers. ' Oh great how am I supposed to deal with this? Having the school's bad boy hang around me is not going to be easy to explain. Or would I have to hang around him? Oh no, what are Yuka, Ayumi and Eri going to say? They'll probably think we're dating! Oh I would never date anyone as selfish, annoying, rude, handsome… wait did I just say handsome? Oh well the point was I would never fall for a guy like that. Even with his cute ears. I wish I could pat them right now! Okay bad thought. Hmm I'm going to sleep now before I go crazy' Kagome lay in bed and closed her eyes until her exhaustion finally took control of her senses and sent her to sleep. 

" Arrg stupid girl," said Inuyasha aloud as he pulled up into his drive way. He got out of his car, slamming the door shut then jogged up to the front door. Tetsusaiga bounded up to the door barking enthusiastically as Inuyasha entered the house. Tetsusaiga was a huge husky that normally slept all day, but it seemed to take an unexplained affection toward Inuyasha. Sess thought it was because of them sharing a 'dog eared' bond. 

" Hey Tetsusaiga, come here boy," said Inuyasha as he slapped his knee to try and persuade the dog to come. It took little persuasion as the big white dog bounded toward Inuyasha nearly bowling him over as he leapt up on his chest. His front paws where now firmly placed on Inuyasha's chest and was standing upright. The dog stood almost as tall as Inuyasha. Inuyasha fondly patted the dog behind its ears making its tail wag madly. " Okay get off me now. My ramen noodles are waiting," said Inuyasha as he pulled the dog off him and walked over to the kitchen counter. He opened the cupboard and looked around. " I swear they were her when I left," he muttered to himself as he searched the cupboards. 

" Hey Fluffy, have you seen my ramen noodles?" Inuyasha yelled to his brother. 

" Haven't I told you not to call me that? Oh and I ate them. Sorry did you want them?"

" You what!?" Inuyasha cried in disbelief. " Get out here Fluffy. I'm going to kick your ass! How could you?!" 

" Calm down Inuyasha. I'll get some in the morning. Now go to sleep. It's already 12 and it's a school night. Where the hell were you?"

" Looking after Kaede's miko. Okay well I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Fluffy," Inuyasha grinned at the furry in his brother's eyes. Inuyasha went down to his room placing his keys on his table then stripping off until only his boxers where left (don't think I can't see you drooling…hahahahahah). He got into bed and stared up at the ceiling. When he was younger he had stuck glow in the dark stars on his roof. He stared at them until the darkness consumed him and his breathing became steady and he fell into a light slumber. He never slept to heavy, you never know what's lurking around you. 

*#*#*#*

Kagome got up early the following morning and made her way toward the bathroom. She looked at her reflection and groaned. She started work on her matted hair. When it was all untangled she grabbed her toothbrush and started to brush her teeth. " This is what we gotta do, brushing is good for you!" she sang while trying not to swallow any toothpaste. After she was done with that she changed into her usual school uniform. ' Can't they get longer skirts?' she thought as she pulled on her skirt. She pulled on her shirt while walking into the hall toward the kitchen. " Mama is there anything to eat?" she questioned as she plopped herself down on a chair and watched her mother walk around the kitchen. 

" Yes Kagome just wait for a second. I've got some eggs and toast," Kagome waited patiently as her mother dished out some food onto a plate. Kagome ate all the food then checked her watch. 

" Okay mama I'm going to Sango's now" Kagome said as she left out the door while her mother waved goodbye. Kagome made it onto the street and started towards Sango's house. Sango lived in the worst part of Japan. Her parents weren't that rich and had to support her and her brother. When he went mad and burnt down their building it had to be rebuilt. After it was rebuilt she moved back in but the rent was doubled under the new management. Sango now has to work 2 jobs just to afford rent. Kagome knocked on her door lightly. Yells from the above apartments could be heard. Kagome looked up to see what the commotion was but was surprised when Sango suddenly open the door and pulled her inside. " What's going on Sango?" asked Kagome looking at Sango confusion evident on her features. 

" Oh nothing we just got a new tenant that's all. He's caused a bit of a fuss. So where have you been? I called your house yesterday after school"

" Oh yeah I was with Inuyasha" Sango ungracefully fell face first off the couch. 

" You were WHERE!? You didn't sleep with him did you?"

" No it was much more interesting than that"

" Okay you've got my attention" 

" And you call Miroku a pervert!"

" I resent that. Okay on with the story"

" Okay well I'll give you the short version since we have to be at school in about ten minutes. I'm a Miko. It's a priestess who can use magic. Bad people are after me and Inuyasha has sworn to protect me. Okay well that's the basis of it. Umm okay Sango you can close your mouth now,"

" Okay you're right that was more interesting than sex. So what, is he going to follow you around now?" 

" I have no idea actually. I hope not"

" Ha Ayumi, Eri and Yuka are going to have a field day with this." Commented Sango and watched Kagome's expression fall. 

" I know I thought about that earlier. Sango I bet you're stronger than Inuyasha. Can't you protect me?"

" Nope sorry I already have to work 2 jobs, plus I doubt I'm stronger than a hanyou. Okay well we better get going now" 

" Okay lets go," agreed Kagome as they left the house and got into Sango's car.      

*#*#*#*

 From above someone watched as Kagome and Sango got into the car. ' Good they're leaving. My plan is going to work out nicely.' He thought as he watched the girls drive off into the distance. He then jumped down from the top of the building and unto a tree then onto the pavement below. 

*#*#*#*

Inuyasha woke with a yawn. He looked lazily at his clock then got up and walked across his room collecting his clothes that where scattered across his room. He then made his way toward his bathroom and dunked his head under the showerhead spurting cold water. His silver locks got drenched in the downpour of freezing water. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out a plan for what to do next. ' Hmm well I could just ignore her. I mean there is nothing tying me to her. Other than that stupid promise I made. Well I could always break it. It's not like I care about her or anything.' He took his head out of the water now fully awake and towelled his hair dry. He put on his clothes and made his way out of the house and toward his car. ' Aw shit I have to pick up Shippo and Miroku' he thought. A smirk then payed on his lips as he started the engine, ' Well if they want a ride, I'll give them a ride' he thought as he sped down his driveway and onto the road. First he went to Shippo's house. He honked loudly as he pulled up to the curb. Shippo stuck his head out of the 5th storey and yelled he would be down there in a second. Inuyasha made a small growl in his throat as he tapped his claws impatiently. Shippo was down in a matter of seconds however and jumped into Inuyasha's car. " Hey, you ready?" asked Inuyasha. Shippo gave him a look and said

" Don't think I've forgotten the first time you said that. I almost fell out of the car at the speed you were going"

" So that's a yes then?" asked Inuyasha as a smirk played on his lips. A worried look crossed Shippo's face as he grabbed his seat belt and strapped it on just in time. Inuyasha floored the accelerator and they were off in a cloud of dust. " Okay just got to pick up Miroku and then to school" 

" That's ok with me" said Shippo getting used to the speed and starting to enjoy it. ' He isn't really a good role model is he?' thought Shippo and imagining himself with a drivers licence one day. He could picture himself speeding down a road with women hanging off him. Okay well women weren't exactly hanging off Inuyasha but they probably would if he would let anyone come within five feet of him. Shippo leaned forward from the back seat and rested his elbows on the chair in front of him. " So have you got a girlfriend yet Inuyasha?" asked Shippo as innocently as possible. 

" You know the trouble I've had woman runt. After _her_ I think I'm sworn of woman for life"

" Well you know Kagome seems nice. She wouldn't hurt you like Kik…" Inuyasha growled which warned Shippo he was treading on dangerous territory. 

" Just saying is all" Shippo said in his defence. 

" Well sorry runt but my love life is none of your business" Shippo sighed and sat back into his seat. Soon after they pulled up on the curb where Miroku lives. Inuyasha beeped his horn and Miroku came running out of the flat with a young woman chasing him with a broom. He jumped into Inuyasha's car while yelling " Drive, drive!!!" Inuyasha took the hint and pushed hard on the accelerator. From the back of the car Miroku yelled to the girl " Call me"

" What did you do this time?" asked Shippo 

" Nothing I swear," said Miroku looking as if he had no idea what Shippo was talking about. 

" Yeah we've heard that before," commented Shippo.        

" Humph whatever you reckon, anyway so Shippo hows that foster house going?"

" Yeah I like it. The people there are so nice. They gave me candy! I still miss my parents though"

" Don't worry runt you have us," Inuyasha said from the front seat.

Miroku did fake tears as he said " Wow Inuyasha I didn't think you cared"

" Feh" 

*#*#*#*

Sango pulled up to the school parking in the student car park. Kagome and her got out and walked inside the building toward their lockers. "Okay Sango I need help" whined Kagome as she tried to undo her lock. 

" Oh what on earth will you do next year?" said Sango as she opened Kagome's locker. 

" I'll wither and die!" stated Kagome dramatically. Both girls burst out laughing, it was however interrupted by a hanyou and his gang. 

" Wow Sango your looking lovely today" commented Miroku.

She glared at him and said, " Get a life" He held his chest in a hurt expression. Kagome's attention however was centred on the silver haired, dog-eared leader. 

" We need to talk," he stated firmly.

" I agree" she replied. 

" Okay lets go," he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the outdoor area. 

" Wait Inuyasha, we have class in 2 minutes. 

" So?"

" Well you may not care about school but I do" she said and pulled her arm out of his grip. He growled and said,

" Okay fine. Come find me at lunch"      

" Fine" With that Inuyasha left with Shippo following. Miroku however was to busy talking to Sango that he didn't notice them leave. Kagome tapped him on the shoulder just as he was about to make a move on Sango and pointed towards Inuyasha and Shippo's retreating backs. He blushed a light red and ran after his friends. 

" Man he never learns does he?" commented Sango to Kagome. 

" No I don't think he does" just then the siren went signalling the start of the school day. 

" Well see you at recess" waved Sango as she left toward s her own class. 

Kagome waved back then started toward s her own class. Once she got there she sat in her usual seat next to Yuka. 

" Hi Kagome, how have you been?" asked Yuka as she leaned across her table to get in better talking distance. 

" Yeah I've been fine"

" Anything interesting happen lately?" 

" No not really" lied Kagome. 

" You're lying. What happened?" asked Yuka excitedly. ' Damn by innocents' thought Kagome as she knew her face gave away her lie. 

" Uhh nothing" she lied again.

" Did it have anything to do with Hojo?" 

" No" Yuka examined Kagome's expression and saw she was telling the truth.

" Hmm how about Inuyasha?" she asked with a raised brow. 

" No" Yuka's face light up with excitement and Kagome knew she was doomed.  

" OMG what happened!"

" Umm oh look here comes the teacher," said Kagome in a desperate attempt to divert Yuka's attention away from her. The teacher entered and cleared his throat. " We have a new student joining us today. Please welcome him" The teacher motioned the student to enter. Kagome watched as a boy with a black hair tied in a high ponytail entered. He immediately locked eyes with Kagome. " Okay class this is Kouga Lycan"

Okay that's the end of Dangerous love… sorry to lazy to update ever again… hahaha ok I'm just joking.. anywaz I'm going to make u's a deal… If I get 80 reviews I'll try and put some fluff in the next chapter… ain't bribery grand!! Hahaha well if I don't get that much I'll still try and put fluff in it.. not to fluffy though just a bit… okay well thank you so much for reading this… it means a lot to me…           


	6. snake demon attacks & forbidden kisses

Disclaimer: me no own so you no sue… Hello, I'm back… so sorry it took so long but got lot's of assignments… thank you all 4 your reviews… Dangerous Love

"Okay class this is Kouga Lycan" introduced the teacher. Kagome immediately locked eyes with the new boy making him smirk and give her a wink.  

" Hmm he's not bad looking, don't you think Kagome?" asked Yuka as she examined the new boy. Kagome however didn't hear her friend as she stared into his deep blue eyes. They had a scary sense of foreboding to them yet she was entranced. 

" Okay Mr. Lycan you may sit where ever you wish" continued the teacher as Kouga walked towards Kagome and took the empty seat behind her. Yuka squealed excitedly at the obvious tension the two had toward each other. Her, Uri and Ayumi had been trying to set Kagome up with someone for most of their high school life but so far they had had no luck. But maybe their luck had changed with this new student. Kagome leant over to Yuka and said, " Something's dodgy about this new student"

'Okay maybe not' Yuka thought inwardly to herself. "Gee I don't know Kagome, he seems alright to me" Kagome gave a slight hmmm considering what Yuka had just said but then dismissing it as she felt a strange feeling in her gut. ' I know there is something up with you, Kouga and I intend to find out what it is' she thought as she felt his stare on her back. It made her hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. The session went really slowly as Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that Kouga was watching her. She felt really uncomfortable and tried to concentrate on her work by trying to solve an equation. It didn't work however as the numbers no longer held any meaning to her. The whole session was spent on thoughts of Kouga and why she was feeling something odd towards him. After that session she went to her next and found Kouga was in that one as well. ' I have a bad feeling about this' she thought as she watched Kouga enter the room. He looked around for a bit then his eyes met hers. He gave a slight grin and made his way to the spare seat next to her. At his grin she noticed he gad abnormally big canines. 'Hmmm that's strange' she thought. Ayumi was on the other side of Kagome and nudging her slightly mouthing, " He's not bad looking". Kagome however just rolled her eyes at her friend. Once Kouga sat down Kagome felt his eyes on her again and turned to look him in the eye. He gave her a wide smile revealing those suspicious canines; she however tried to ignore them and gave him a polite yet somehow nervous smile. 

" Hi my name is Kouga," he greeted and extended his hand. 

" Umm hi my name is Kagome, it's nice to meet you" she greeted back accepting his hand. To her surprise once he took her hand he lifted it to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. Kagome however wasn't impressed and just gave him a weird look. " So your new around here?" she asked once taking back her hand.

" You could say that," he replied absently scratching his chin. " So anyway Kagome, would you mind showing me around since I don't really know this place?"

Ayumi gave a squeal and leaned over saying " She's love to show you around, right Kagome?" 

" Sure why not" Kagome replied somewhat resentfully. He either chose to ignore it or didn't notice as he said,

" Great it's a date then" 

" Yeah" said Kagome almost sighing. The rest of the session went by, if possible slower than the last. Kagome didn't even know Kouga yet she had a strange feeling he wasn't all he seemed. After the end of the session she walked out into the crowded hallway and toward her homeroom. She walked in, instantly she saw Kouga looking at her from next to the seat she usually sat in. She sighed and went and sat down. ' Oh my gosh he's a stalker' she thought as she placed her bag beside her table. Luckily Sango was in the seat next to her so she didn't have to converse with him. Homeroom only happened once a week and was the only class in which Sango and Kagome had the same. The class was made up of students from different year groups; the principal thought it was a good idea for the students to 'socialize' with students of different ages. It was good for Sango and Kagome however the idea its self was not working so well within the school. People from year 10 and up would poke fun at the other students while the ones younger than year 10 would just sit there talking to their friends and not conversing at all with the other students.

" So Kagome can you show me around at lunch?" asked Kouga as he leaned over to get her attention.

" Yah, I'll meet you at your class. Show me your timetable and I'll check." He handed her his timetable and went back to swinging backwards on his chair. Kagome took it and started to scan it. 

" What!?" she half screamed scanning through the timetable again. 

" Is there something wrong?" he asked. 

" Uh no, it's just you have all the same classes as me that's all"

" Well isn't that a good thing?" he asked smirking a little while she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 

" Uh yeah, I guess" she lied. The teacher then walked into the room and asked for silence. 

*#*#*#*

" So Kagome what was up with that Kouga guy?" asked Sango when they got out to recess. 

" Honestly, I have no idea," said Kagome as she sat down their usual spot at lunch. " He asked me if I wanted to show him around at lunch. Ayumi basically answered for me. You know them; they've been trying to get me a boyfriend since the start of high school." 

Sango looked up from her lunch and nodded roughly making her agreement obvious. She swallowed her food then asked " So when are you showing him around?"

" Uhh sometime around lunch" supplied Kagome, while taking a bite out of her own food. Sango made a noise of understanding then went back to eating. Kagome and her sat in silence pondering over the conversation when Kagome looked up to see her other three friends coming towards them. 'I don't think they've seen us yet' thought Kagome as she grabbed Sango by the sleeve and pulled her behind a nearby tree. "What's wrong?" whispered Sango when they were securely tucked behind the tree.

" It's Ayami, Yuka and Eri," said Kagome as she peaked from behind the tree. 

" Oh" was Sango's simple statement. 

" I thought they were your friends?" asked a voice from above. This shocked both Kagome and Sango causing them to go jumping up in the air. Sango was the first to recover and moved into a defence stance. 

" Ha, you think you could stop me?" asked a mocking voice from above. 

Kagome slowly looked above to be met with a pair of glowing golden orbs. " Inuyasha?" she questioned uncertainly.

" The one and only," he said as he jumped down from the tree. " Look wench I just wanted to tell you something. I smell something fishy so you better watch your back" 

Sango raised her eyebrows and held up her tuna sandwich, " Is this what you smelled dog boy?"

" No!" he growled. "It's just an expression. Look you can take my advice or not. It's no skin of my back whether the wench dies or not" he said grumpily as he walked off in the direction of the oval. 

" My names not wench. It's Kagome," she yelled after his retreating figure. She glared daggers at him until she decided he wasn't worth her time. 

" Geez what was his problem?" whispered Kagome to Sango when Inuyasha was out of hearing range. (Which was at least 500 meters away)

" I don't know but I wish who ever stuck that pole up his ass would remove it" Sango had obviously said it a bit loud because Inuyasha turned to face them glaring. Well they were assuming he was glaring because it was to far for them to see if he was or not. 

*#*#*#*

The rest of the day for Kagome went without stress until lunchtime came around. " So Kagome are you ready to show me around?" asked Kouga as they walked out of class.

" Uh yeah sure" she said as they started walking down the hall. Kagome reached the exit door and Kouga opened it for her. " Thankyou" she said blushing. 

" No problem" he said with a huge grin. ' He's not that bad' thought Kagome as walked outside. 'Well nicer than the other boys I know… for example that bloody Inuyasha. Arg what's his problem!?' she added as an after thought. " So how come you decided to come to this school?" asked Kagome in order to get a conversation started. 

" Oh just had something to take care of" he replied not really paying attention. 

" What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kagome with a raised brow.

"Hmmm ah… nothing" he said then put on a huge grin. " Why don't you trust me?" he asked.

" No I trust you" she replied. ' He's definitely hiding something' thought Kagome as they continued down a small path through the schoolyard. ' I swear I can sense something from him' she thought as she looked over at him. He just smiled back with his usual big grin. " So Kagome do you have a boyfriend?" Kouga asked with a slight grin. 

" Uhh no and I don't plan on one" she replied with a blush. 

" Oh too bad, you and me could have been great together," he said with a mock crest fallen expression. Kagome gave a small laugh then said, " Just don't tell Ayumi, Eri or Yuka okay. They've been trying to get me a man since we started high school."

" Yah what's with your friends anyway? They seem a bit uppity whenever there's a guy talking to you"

Kagome sighed and held her forehead, " I have no idea why they do it. I guess they just want to see me happy. You should have seen them. First it was Hojo then it was Inuyasha. They are nice girls though,"

" Hmm so who are Hojo and Inuyasha? After all I have to check out my competition," he said with a smirk. 

" Oh you don't have to worry about that. Hojo's nice and all but he's just a friend," replied Kagome admiring the flowers on the side of the path.

" How about this Inuyasha?" asked Kouga.

" Oh you definitely don't have to worry about him. Through certain circumstances I'm sort of stuck with him. Believe me though I don't like him. He's rude, arrogant, and as his name suggests basically a total dog," Kouga could see Kagome's face light up with rage and half smirked thinking, ' Good I don't have to worry about the dog turd getting in my way. All I have to do is make her trust me and the rest will fall into place'

" So what are these 'certain circumstances' your stuck in?" he asked curiously as he picked a flower and placed it in Kagome's hair.

" Well it's sort of hard to explain," said Kagome they neared the edge of the school.

" That's okay I understand. So if you don't like either of these guys does that mean I have a chance?" he asked with a grin. 

" Hmm maybe" she replied with a smirk of her own. He grinned at this and slowly drew closer to her placing his hands on her hips. 

" So is that a yes?" he whispered as he brushed his lips over hers. 

" I guess so," she whispered back. He was just millimetres away from her when something pulled her back roughly. Kagome was surprised at this and let out a yell. Whoever had pulled her back now had her gripped around the stomach and was squeezing her tightly. She felt tear form as the pain became worse. 

" Kagome!" yelled Kouga as he balled his fists. " Just hang on I'll save you," he said. Kagome saw him as a blur as he ran to her side and punched her attacker. It released her and she scurried away quickly trying to get as far away as possible. When she was far enough away she looked back to see Kouga fighting with… a snake youkai! She screamed as Kouga got hit to the ground and didn't get up. 

*#*#*#*

" Hey Inuyasha where have you been?" asked Miroku when he finally caught site of his hanyou friend. " We haven't seen you all lunch. Did you end up having that chat to Kagome?" 

" No. Not that it's any of your business"

" Well why not?" asked Shippo from his spot on top of the school wall.

" Well I went to but she was with some guy so I decided to chat to her later"

" Do I smell some jealously from you Inuyasha?" asked Shippo as he sniffed the air for added effect. 

" NO!!! Look you little brat if you don't want to be a stuffed animal then I would suggest you shut your mouth!"

" I'm no animal!" stated Shippo offended. " If anything you are. I mean you're not a youkai, but you're not human either. You're a mutt" When Shippo saw Inuyasha's enraged face he knew he had gone to far. " Eep" he managed to say before he jumped of the wall and ran for his life with Inuyasha close behind. " I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean it!" yelled Shippo back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just growled in response. They had been running around for about five minutes before Inuyasha heard a scream. 'Oh no the wench is in trouble' he thought. He stopped chasing Shippo at that moment and turned his attention to the other side of the school. ' I should go help' he thought. He lazily started jogging toward where he heard the scream. ' Stupid girl, I told her to be careful but did she listen?' when he got to where he heard the scream from he saw Kagome lying on the ground unconscious while a wolf youkai stood over her. " Hey you, get away from her," he yelled to the demon. 

Kouga looked over at him while thinking ' Shit the Hanyou's here'. " So you must be Inuyasha," commented Kouga.

" Yeah now get away from the girl before I rip your stomach out!" he threatened dangerously. 

" Oh I'm scared now. The dog turd wants me to get away from his girlfriend," he said mockingly. 

 " Whatever you wimpy wolf, just get away from her" he growled back. 

" Whatever you say," he said as he backed away. Inuyasha moved closer to her to see she had no injuries but was knocked out cold. 

" What did you do to her?" asked Inuyasha as he picked her up.

" Oh nothing just saved her from a snake youkai that's all!" 

" Yeah right you wimpy wolf. You couldn't defeat a squirrel let alone a youkai" smirked Inuyasha. 

" Believe whatever you want dog turd. I saved her and now she's mine."

" Feh, you can have her" yelled Inuyasha. " Now piss off before I gut you"

" Fine just tell Kagome I'll be waiting for her after school. Oh and the names Kouga," he said as he walked off. 

" Feh" Kagome stirred in Inuyasha's arms and she woke. 

" Where am I?" she asked groggily. She looked up into big golden orbs. " Oh great I'm dreaming again. Geez, why do I keep on dreaming about you? You're just a rude, arrogant bastard." Inuyasha looked down at her with a scowl on his face.

" What did you just say?"

 " Hmm you talk too much for a figment of my imagination"

" I'm not a figment of your imagination you stupid girl"

" Yes you are. I'll prove it!" she reached her hand up to his face stroking his cheeks. 

" What are you doing wench?" he growled as he looked down on her. 

" Just proving a point," she whispered as she brought his lips down to meet hers. His eyes widened in shock as she kissed him gently. ' What the hell is she doing?' he thought. She however knew exactly what she was doing as she nibbled on his bottom lip making him groan. ' What the hell is going on?' he thought as he felt her tongue gently flick his lower lip. He parted his mouth to allow her to deepen the kiss. ' Great the wench is kissing me and I'm kissing her back! There is something seriously wrong with this picture' She gently massaged his tongue with her's and murmured, "Gee for a figment of my imagination you sure can kiss"

' Oh shit she thinks this is a dream!' he thought. ' I have to stop this now' he pulled apart from the girl still in his arms. 

" Hey why did you do that?" she asked angrily from his arms.

" Because this is not a dream! You stupid girl get it through your head! I'm real, you're real, and this is not a dream"

" Yes it is. I've had heaps of dreams just like this one"

" You dream of kissing me?" he questioned with a genuine interest.

" Geez you talk a lot and NO I don't dream of kissing Inuyasha! I just did it this time to prove your not real"

" But I'm still here" he stated. 

" But not for long, so lets make the most of it," she pulled him into a demanding kiss. This time she wasted no time parting her lips to allow him entry. ' You want to play it that way, wench. Fine then I'll play' he thought. He returned her kiss roughly making her moan. She was under his full control as his mouth moved from her lips to her jaw line. He placed small butterfly kisses down her neck until he reached her collarbone. He then found a sweet spot at the junction of her neck and sucked on it lightly. She whined at his torture. He bit down gently causing her to gasp at the slight pain she felt went his canines gently sunk into her bare skin.     

" Still think you're dreaming?" he asked as he moved away from her neck. 

It took a while to sink in but when it did she went ballistic. She screamed as loudly as she could causing Inuyasha to drop Kagome as he covered his ears. 

" You pervert! Why didn't you tell me I wasn't dreaming?!" she yelled from the floor.

" I did," he growled still holding onto his ears.

" Yah well you could have done more to convince me!" she yelled hysterically. 

" Well I would have if you weren't throwing yourself on me!" he yelled back. 

" Oh like you weren't responding!"

" I'm a guy what do you expect!"   

" I don't know! Not to kiss me!"

" You kissed me!"

" Yah because I thought you were a dream that I would never have to deal with again after I woke up!"

" Well I did get you to believe that you weren't dreaming!"

" Yah after you basically raped me!"

" Why would I want to rape someone as unattractive as you!?"

" Gee I don't know you tell me! After all you were the one doing it!"

" I only did it to convince you it wasn't a dream!"

" Yeah after five minutes of making out!" she yelled back.

" Don't act like you didn't like it!"

She blushed brightly then replied, " Actually I didn't, it was the most disgusting thing I have ever done!"

 He growled deeply then said in the nicest possible voice, " Why did you do it then?"

" I uh, don't know" she replied lamely. 

" Okay look wench, lets just forget the whole thing ever happened" 

A bright smile etched its way onto Kagome's face making Inuyasha frown, " Okay then lets just forget the whole thing! So um, Inuyasha what happened?" 

Inuyasha looked down at her and said, " You screamed so I came looking for you. When I got here this wolf youkai was standing over you. I told him to piss off so he did. I lifted you up and that's when you started to trow yourself at me"

" Wolf youkai? But the demon that attacked me was a snake demon. Wait where did Kouga go?"

" Kouga? Oh you mean that wimpy wolf? I just told you. I told him to piss off"

" But Kouga's not a demon" stated Kagome.

" Oh yes he is. You just can't tell because he has no physical features defining him as anything other than human. I however can smell a demon no matter how much they try and hide it. Look Kagome you know how at recess I said that I could smell something was not right?"

" Yah"

" Well it's him. He's up to something I know it. I don't want you around him"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a raised brow and said " Look your not my mother you can't tell me who I can and can't see. Besides I like Kouga-kun, he's a lot nicer than the other guys I know"

" Feh, fine it's your funeral. I won't be here to protect you next time"

" Excuse me but you weren't here to protect me this time! In fact it was Kouga-kun who saved me not you!"

" Feh, minor detail. All I know is that this guy is trouble"

" Well I like him" she stated stubbornly. There was an uncomfortable silence until Kagome got up and started to walk back to the school. Inuyasha followed silently. After they were halfway back to the school Kagome asked, " Hey Inuyasha, can you come with me to Kaede's tonight? I have to go there for training and if something attacks me I need you there to protect me"

" Feh why don't you get the wimpy wolf to protect you? I do have a life you know" 

" Well I would ask him but he's not the one that swore to protect me, that was you"

" Feh I take it back"

" You can't do that!" said Kagome shocked. 

" Well I just did" he felt his stomach tighten. He did mean it when he said he would protect her but if she wasn't going to listen to him about Kouga then why should he bother. It's not like he needs her for anything. 

" Fine, I can take care of myself anyway!" she said as she stomped off. 

*#*#*#*

Kagome walked back to the spot where she normally eats lunch with Sango and sat down. " So how did it go?" asked Sango as looked up from the martial arts book she was reading. 

" Oh I got attacked again. Then Kouga saved me. Then Inuyasha told him to piss off. Then I kissed Inuyasha thinking it was a dream. Then Inuyasha said he took back what he said about protecting me. All in all it was a pretty intense tour of the school."

Sango just looked at her friend for a moment wondering if she was telling the truth about what had happened. " So um, it was a bad experience then?" questioned Sango.

" Well yah I did get attacked again"

" I ment about you kissing Inuyasha" said Sango getting that all to familiar glint in her eye. 

" It was Inuyasha. Need I saw more?" commented Kagome. 

" Hmm I guess not" 

" Oh I'm so hungry!" said Kagome as she looked at half of Sango's sandwich with stars in her eyes. The older girl sighed and handed it to her. " Thankyou so much Sango" said Kagome as she bit into the sandwich. 

" Yah so tell me in full detail what happened"

*#*#*#*

" So Inuyasha, did you save Kagome?" questioned Miroku when Inuyasha returned.

" Nope this wolf youkai got there first. Miroku I think I just made a huge mistake."

" What happened?" asked Miroku.

" I took back what I said about protecting her. Now I think she might to something stupid and get herself killed."

" So then say that you taking it back was a mistake."

" I can't do that"

" Why not?"

" Because then she'll think I give a damn, which I don't"

" If you don't give a damn then why are you working yourself up about it?"

" I don't know. It's just something about her. I couldn't save" he paused " … Kikyou, and I don't want history to repeat itself. I won't let it!"

" Wow you do have a sensitive side!" commented Shippo. 

Inuyasha glowered down at him and said slowly and clearly, " I will give you to the count of 3. 1…." With that the young kitsune was off like a rocket trying to get as far away from Inuyasha as possible. 

" So what are you going to do?" asked Miroku.

" Well I'll just follow her without her knowing. I'd rather go to hell then let that stupid girl die" 

" Wow you must really like her. I've never heard you talk about anyone like that before"

" I DON'T like the little wench I just don't want to see her die because I wasn't there for her"  
" Okay Inuyasha your starting to scare me with all this talk. I feel, as if I don't even know you anymore! Don't get me wrong Kagome is a nice girl and everything but you haven't even slept with her yet you feel the urge to protect her. Are you in love with her?"

" WHAT?! Miroku are you insane? That little wench has nothing on me. She's weak!"

" Oh there's the Inuyasha I know!" stated Miroku proudly patting Inuyasha on the back. Inuyasha glared at him until he stopped patting him and edged away slowly.  

*#*#*#*

" Stupid Inuyasha" mumbled Kagome as she sat in Sango's car. Since Inuyasha refused to give her a ride she asked Sango instead. Kagome could barely remember where to go to get to Kaede's house and she had the slight feeling she was lost. 

" So which way now Kagome?" asked Sango from the passenger seat. Kagome looked at the roads infront of her but didn't recognise any of them. She took a wild guess and said right. Inuyasha was right behind their car but on foot hiding in the bushes. ' Where the hell is she going?' he thought as he followed the car. ' She has no idea where the hell she's going' he sighed. " This is going to be a long night," said as he silently ran after the car. 

" Kagome do you have any idea where we are going?" asked Sango. Kagome looked over to her friend and sighed. 

" Not a clue"

" Don't worry you can go some other time. Get Inuyasha to give you directions"

" Humph, no I'm never talking to that bastard again!" she stated forcefully. 

" Come on Kagome I'm sure he didn't mean it" 

" I don't care. I'm never talking to him again!" Inuyasha could hear their whole conversation from where he was hiding. ' It's not like I ever want to talk to you again, wench' he thought. 

" But you did say he was a good kisser" stated Sango. Inuyasha's ears pricked up. 

" What has that got to do with anything?" she said flushed. 

" Oh noth…" she didn't finish her sentence however as a youkai came bursting through the front windscreen.  

It took one look at Kagome and said " Hello my pretty" Kagome screamed loudly as snake youkai licked her with its forked tongue. Sango punched the demon getting its attention. It turned to face her and wound its tail around her neck. Sango let out a choking noise. Kagome screamed and whacked the demon with her school bag. Sango fell into unconsciousness and Kagome started to cry. She opened the car door and got out screaming, " If you want me then come and get me but leave Sango alone' This caught the demons attention as it slide out of the car and left Sango there, unconscious but still alive. Kagome took this time to examine it for any sort of weak spot. It had a snake body from the stomach down but had the torso of a human. It had a human head but with very snake like features. It's eyes where slits and its mouth held to very sharp fangs and a forked tongue. Kagome guessed its weak stop would be its chest as this was the only part of it unprotected by scales. Kagome readied herself for a battle. The youkai gave a small laugh, " What are you going to do without you're pet hanyou to protect you?" it asked mockingly. 

" Who says I'm not here?" asked Inuyasha as he came out form behind the bushes. 

Kagome looked back at him and gave a sigh of relief, " Inuyasha"

" Enough with the talk. If you think you can sssstop me _hanyou _then come and get me," said the youkai. 

" My pleasure" smirked Inuyasha as he leapt up into the air came down on the youkai. It however dodged the attack and bite Inuyasha in the arm. Inuyasha looked down at his arm and felt a bit light headed. " My poissson only takess half an hour to work before you die" ' Oh no this can't be good' thought Inuyasha. However he didn't give up as he lashed out at the youkai. It dodged again and hit Inuyasha with its tail causing Inuyasha to go crashing to the ground. By this time Kagome was sobbing at the side. Inuyasha saw her and willed himself to get up. He stood although a little wobbly and got into a fighting stance. The youkai smirked making a come at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged to the right and punched with all the force he could muster. This caught the youkai by surprise and gave Inuyasha time to make an attack. He got his claws and made a vicious attack at the youkai. It tried to dodge but it was to late as Inuyasha's claws sliced straight through its arm. It hissed angrily as green blood ran down what was left of its arm. " You'll pay" it said and lashed at Inuyasha. The effects of the venom were too much for Inuyasha as he fell toppling to the ground. " INUYASHA!!!" screamed Kagome. She felt a familiar energy flow through her. She looked at the demon that was now advancing on Inuyasha to finish him off. She felt all her emotions mix into one to form a powerful energy she couldn't control. It built and built until just as the demon reached down to Inuyasha it spilled over it's limits and was released in a big ball of light. The demon looked at it shocked as he got destroyed. Kagome fell to her knees and was about to collapse when words the demon had said resonated in her head, "My poissson only takess half an hour to work before you die" She got up and made her way over to Inuyasha's limp body. She grabbed his arm and with all her strength lifted him to the car. She pushed Sango to the passenger seat and pushed the accelerator down. She had never driven a car before but had some idea of how it must work. She pushed the accelerator down and the car sped down the road. Inuyasha woke about 5 minutes later his head throbbing. He looked up to the drivers seat and saw Kagome. " Kagome?" he questioned. 

" Hey you used my name," she said lightly. 

He gave a small laugh " Where are we going?" 

" To Kaede's before you two die" she said half closing her eyes. Inuyasha saw this and said, 

" Hey Kagome stay awake. Just keep talking so that you won't fall asleep"

" Okay then. Why did you come?" she asked. 

" Because I said I would protect you and I ment it," he replied looking out the window. 

" Aw and I thought you didn't care," said Kagome in a soft mocking voice.

" I don't care. I just don't want you to get hurt" he replied waving her last sentence off like it ment nothing. 

" Okay that doesn't make sense" she replied, her voice getting noticeably weaker. 

Inuyasha reached over to her and shook her in attempt to keep her awake. " Hey Kagome don't bail out on me now. Stay awake" 

" Don't worry I will" she replied trying to shove her exhaustion to the back to her head. 

" Hey look we're nearly at the village, just last a bit longer Kagome," said Inuyasha in hopes she wouldn't pass out before then. 

*#*#*#*

Kaede was in her small hut in the centre of the village when she heard commotion outside her door. She opened her window sticking her head out to see what had happened. She saw a lot of the villagers circling around something she couldn't quite see. A knock on her door then sounded and she went to answer it. When she opened it she was greeted with the site of a few of the village children. "Kaede there are people who need your help" one of the smaller children said. 

" Yes one of them has dog ears!" piped up the youngest. 

" Inuyasha," spoke Kaede softly to herself. " Okay children lead me to them" The children pushed through the crown pulling on Kaede's clothes to hurry her up. When she got to the centre of the circle she saw a small red car with its windows smashed. She looked closer to see the 3 passengers who were all unconscious. She quickly made her way to the car and opened the door. Kagome, who was leaning on the door for support, fell to the sandy ground. Kaede quickly checked her pulse to see if she was still alive. She was relieved to find a slow but steady pulse. She then checked the other passenger's pulses. She thanked heaven that all of them were still alive although Inuyasha was very close to death. " Quick bring them to the shrine" ordered Kaede to some of the village men. They grabbed Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango and carried them to the shrine. Kaede followed thinking about what could have happened.

Okay people dats the end of dat chapter.. okay well tell me what u think… oh yeah and sorry I know kouga is ooc but I can't find any good info on how he acts… if anyone has any good sites for Inuyasha info please tell me… as I've already told u I've never see Inuyasha so the characters r probly really ooc… okiez well if anyone want to e-mail me or just chat feel free to contact me at my e-mail… random_chatterbox@hotmail.com… hahaha okiez I know I've sayd dat b4 but I luv talking to randoms!!! It's so interesting… hahaha okiez well until next time… luv random.. *hugz* 


	7. SIT boy!

Okay wow it's been ages since my last update…. I'm sooo sorry doods!!! I've had heaps of assignments to do so I just haven't had the time… I got my political and legal test back and got 3rd in the class… I'm sooo happy so I decided to rite another chappie… Oh and before I forget pleaz ppl read the story 'A voice left behind' by kitty-kris… it's gewd, well I like it anywaz… so if u's could check it out that would be great..  okay well enough of my mindless chatter and on with the story… Oh and this chappie is dedicated to littleDEVIL who was the hundredth review… thanx dude!!! And thanx to everyone else who reviewed also… thanx a lot ppl.. I really appreciate it.. 

Dangerous Love

Kagome shivered half asleep. She half woke feeling of warmth next to her and snuggled into it cherishing the heat. It suddenly moved making Kagome suspicious. She forced her eyes open and looked around. " Hey this isn't my room," she said softly. She felt something move beside her and looked down to see Inuyasha. From shock she let out a loud scream. Inuyasha scrunched his features and covered his ears still not opening his eyes. 

" What is it?" said Sango running into the small hut Kagome was stationed in. 

" What is he doing in my bed!" she yelled pointing at Inuyasha accusingly. 

" Oh is that all. I thought you might have got attacked again," Sango explained. 

" That doesn't answer my question Sango!" screamed Kagome almost in hysterics.

" Okay just calm down Kagome. He's not in your bed you're in his"  

" What!?" yelled Kagome raising her brow. 

" Geez Kagome keep you're voice down. This is Inuyasha's bed. You had to sleep in it too because this village doesn't have any other beds" 

" Oh" was Kagome's lame answer. She then realized her head was throbbing painfully. "Oww what's wrong with my head?" she questioned as she reached for it rubbing it tenderly. 

" Don't you remember?" asked Sango sitting down on the bed next to Kagome making the bed cave in slightly under her weight. 

Kagome racked her brain to think but found the last thing she remembered was being at school when Kouga defended her. " Umm Sango the last thing I remember is when that snake youkai attacked me at the school and Kouga saving me"

" Wow is that all?" questioned Sango as she looked at Kagome in shock. 

" Yep, why what happened?" asked Kagome sitting up straight with interest. 

" Well, after Kouga saved you, you said that you kissed…" however Sango was cut off by a loud grown. Kagome turned to her side to see Inuyasha trying to roll over and groaning. 

" Hey are you alright?" she questioned lightly as she placed her hand gently on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes looking into her eyes. He then turned his attention to Sango and shrugged off Kagome's hand. 

" I'm fine wench but do you have to be so loud, I'm trying to sleep!" he said in a harsh tone. 

Kagome was a bit taken back by this but quickly recovered. " Excuse me?! I've just been through hell so I would appreciate it if you would lay off a bit," yelled Kagome ignoring his order to keep quiet. 

" Oh you stupid girl. Just leave me in peace" 

" Gladly!" she snapped as she got up and dragged Sango after her. 

' Thank god. I thought Sango was going to let slip what happened between us. I think it might be better if she continues to forget that bit,' he thought as he lay back down on the bed. 

*#*#*#*

 " Arg that Inuyasha," said Kagome practically steaming. " What the heck is his problem?" 

" Oh Kagome don't worry about him. That's just the way he is. You shouldn't let him get to you so much," said Sango reasonably. 

" Sango if you were in my position what would you do?" 

" Oh I would have decked him long ago, however you aren't me. You will just put up with him and that's what I love about you. You are so understanding and compassionate, no matter who it is,"

" Am I really like that?" asked Kagome not really liking how she was perceived. 

" Pretty much, but don't worry it's not a bad thing"

" Hmm well no matter how 'understanding and compassionate' I am I'm this close to slapping him," she said as she demonstrated with her index finger and thumb. " So who did you say I kissed?" questioned Kagome remembering hearing Sango's earlier comment.  

" I can't believe you don't remember, anyway you kissed…" her attention was however diverted to Inuyasha at the window jumping up and down like a maniac. 

'Oh good I got her attention' he thought then started to shake his head and make 'no' motions with his hands. Sango looked at him strangely while trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

" What is it?" questioned Kagome.

" Uhh nothing," said Sango as she pulled Kagome round to face her, trying not to let her see Inuyasha jumping round like an idiot. 

" So who did I kiss?" asked Kagome in an annoyed voice as she tried to turn her head to see what had captured Sango attention. 

At Kagome's comment Inuyasha's motions became more violent. Sango make a ' Oh I get it' noise then realized Kagome was still waiting. 

" Umm you kissed… Kouga" she said. It was the first name that came into her head but when she looked at Inuyasha he didn't look too happy.

" Really I kissed Kouga? Hmm I thought I would've remembered that" she commented. 

" Uh yeah really" said Sango trying to convince her friend. 

" Why would I do something like that?" 

" Um… because he um… saved you," said Sango trying to think of a good excuse. 

" Oh, gee I did forget a lot then" said Kagome rubbing her head. The whole time Sango was explaining the situation to Kagome, Inuyasha got more and more agitated. ' Why is that wimpy wolf getting all the credit?' he questioned to himself trying to suppress his anger. Sango however thought she did a pretty good job of covering up. 

" So does that mean I owe Kouga my life?" questioned Kagome.

" I guess you could say that, but you could also say you owe Inuyasha your life. After all he has saved you at least 2 times now,"

" Yeah I guess, but Inuyasha swore to protect me so he sort of has to be there,"

" Well as loyal and stuff as Inuyasha is he has nothing tying himself to you except that promise he made. Which I might add he could break at any time,"

" Sango is it just me or are you standing up for Inuyasha?" asked Kagome eying her friend. 

" Well yeah he did save my life. I guess I feel some obligation to him,"

" When did he save you?" 

" Oh right you forgot. Well actually I was unconscious but Inuyasha told Kaede what happened before he passed out as well. Out of the three of us I sustained the east damage. I was pretty much better after about a day. You and Inuyasha however have been unconscious for three days. Kaede said you probably would have some memory loss after using so much of your energy. Well anyway apparently a snake demon attacked us on the way to Kaede's and Inuyasha saved us. Well actually you saved us with your miko power but Inuyasha was a big help,"

" Wow I did forget a lot. First kissing Kouga, then using my power. Gee do you reckon I'll remember later on?"

" Well Kaede said your memory should return eventually but slowly,"

" Oh okay then. Hmm do you think we should check on Inuyasha?" asked Kagome with the slightest hint of caring in her voice. 

" Well actually I have to go and see Kaede. But I think you should go and check anyway," 

" Okay" said Kagome somewhat unsurely. 

*#*#*#*

" Hello?" said Kagome quietly at the door slightly pocking her head through.  
" What do you want?" asked Inuyasha rudely. 

" I was just wondering if you were alright. Geez no need to be so grouchy" 

" Listen I'm fine wench, just leave" he stated stubbornly, but Kagome could see he was clearly lying. Cuts and bruises marked his entire body and although they were healing they looked pretty painful. 

" Don't lie to me, Inuyasha. Can't you just put your pride aside for a minute and just tell me the truth?" 

" No, my pride is all I have left" he stated stubbornly. Kagome gave a sigh and walked over to the bed. Kagome sat next to him and said,

" Here lift your head up," 

" Why?" he asked suspiciously.

" Just do it," she commanded. 

" Feh" he did as she asked and lifted his head. She then gently placed it on her lap and started to stroke his head gently. 

" What are you doing wench?" he asked looking up at her. 

" My mother used to do this to me when I was younger. It always soothed me and made me feel better. I guess knowing someone was there to take care of me comforted me in a way nothing else could" she smiled down at him still gently caressing his head. 

" At least you had someone there for you. My parents died when I was younger so all I have is my brother. He's great and everything but he's pretty cold, actually I'm not sure if he has emotions" said Inuyasha letting no emotion show in his voice. ' I used to have someone who cared for me, but she's in the past now' he thought bitterly. Kagome continued to gently stoke his hair until his ears caught her attention. ' Should I?' she thought. Her temptation was too great however as she moved her hand to his ears and started to stroke them. ' Wow there're so soft' Inuyasha began to relax in the position he was in. At first he was a bit reluctant but after a while he found Kagome was right. It was a nice feeling to have someone look after you. He relaxed in her care until he felt her caress drift to his ears. He could feel her gently stroke them making him feel 'warm and fuzzy'. He couldn't think of any other words to describe the how he was feeling at the moment. He let out a small growl of pleasure but it made Kagome jump. She then stopped stoking and said, 

" Sorry, I didn't mean too. It's just I couldn't resist," she explained. 

Inuyasha was however confused about what she was apologising for. He then realized she thought it was an angry growl. 

" Feh, just don't do it again," he said harshly. ' I don't like the effect this girl is having on me' he thought. 

" Sorry" Kagome mumbled then went back to stoking his hair. " So I'm not sure if you heard or not but I can't remember anything past school on Thursday. Can you explain what happened? Sango said I apparently kissed Kouga. I have no idea why I would do such a thing though"

" Yeah me neither" mumbled Inuyasha to himself. " Well I saw you at lunch and we had an argument. We said some things that I don't really want to go into but you were so angry that you didn't want me to bring you to Kaede's. A stupid thing to do if you ask me," he said changing what happened to suite himself. 

" Okay, what happened after that?"

" Well you got into trouble and I had to bail your ass out of it again. You distracted me and the demon beat me, then you used your powers to blast it. Then we made our way to Kaede's. I blacked out after that," 

" So why did you come and save me after we had that argument?" asked Kagome. 

" Because I said I would protect you, look I may not be the most trustworthy guy around but I stick to what is said before,"

" Wow that's nice of you," said Kagome letting out a big yawn. 

" Yeah well I'm a nice guy," he said smirking. Kagome shook her head slightly smiling. She then lay down on the bed, Inuyasha's head still on her lap. 

She yawned again, " I'm so tired" 

" Then go to sleep Baka," before he finished his sentence he could hear soft snoring coming from the girl on his bed. 

*#*#*#*

" So Kaede, what did you want to see me about?" asked Sango as she arrived at the old woman's house. 

" Would you care to take a seat?" asked Kaede as she pulled up a seat next to her. Sango accepted and sat down. " I would like to talk to you about Inuyasha and Kagome"

" Go on," said Sango now fully interested. 

" Well you see the two have no idea, but they are destined for great things. At the moment that is all I can say. I need the two to stay together, I can take care of that but what I have planned may not be strong enough to hold them together. They are both very hot headed and that may get the better of them. What I need you to do is to make sure they don't abandon each other,"

" Okay well I can try. Kagome will probably listen to me but for Inuyasha I'm not so sure. I might have to enlist other help,"

" Do whatever is necessary. It is essential that the two stay together,"

" Is there a specific reason for that?" asked Sango.

" Yes but I'm afraid it is to early to say what it is. Do you think you can handle what I have just asked?"

" Yes," 

*#*#*#*

Kagome woke with the feeling of warmth on her face. She opened her eyes slightly to look at her surroundings. She saw Inuyasha standing is the corner without a shirt on looking in the mirror. It was than she noticed a tattoo on his upper left shoulder. Inuyasha heard as soon as Kagome had woken but made no indication he noticed. He looked at all the wounds on his body. The poison he had absorbed caused them to heal slower than they usually would. Most of them had healed over but a few were still painful. 

" What's that of?" asked Kagome as she got up and walked over to him.

" What?"

" The tattoo? What's it a picture of?"

" It's Balto. Have you heard the legend?"

" Yeah, the one about the half wolf half dog?"

" Yep that's the one. He reminds me of myself. I'm not a demon or a human. I'm a mutt like he was. But one day I'll show my true worth just like he did," Kagome smiled at him, a soft smile that showed she understood. 

" That's really nice," she said softly.

 Inuyasha looked down at her and gave a small smile of his own, not one filled with malice, or cockiness like his usual smiles but a true smile. Kagome was a bit shocked at first but covered it quickly. ' Maybe he's not that bad after all' 

" Hey Kagome!" came a voice from outside the house. Kagome and Inuyasha turned just in time to see Sango open the door and stare at them. " Oh, what's been going on here?" she asked one brow raised. Kagome looked at the position she was in and realized what It must have looked like. Her and Inuyasha were standing pretty close smiling at one another and Inuyasha had his shirt off.

" Get a life," said Inuyasha coldly as he walked past Sango and out the door, putting his shirt back on.

" Hmm what was that about?" asked Sango now eyeing Kagome.

" Nothing," said Kagome honestly. 

" So did you sleep here for the night? Actually it was more like most of yesterday and last night? What did you two get up to?"

" Umm well we talked a bit then I fell asleep. I swear that's all that happened,"

Sango smiled " Don't worry Kagome, I'm just joking. I know you wouldn't do anything. Well anyway Kaede wanted me to tell you and Inuyasha to see her in her house,"

" Okay then, I'll go there now. Do you want me to go get Inuyasha?" 

" Umm sure I'll meet you at Kaede's" said Sango and she left out the door down the path that lead to Kaede's small house.

Kagome then walked over to the cupboard and looked at the clothes inside. The clothes she was wearing smelled really bad, but that was expected since she hadn't changed in four days. She examined the clothes that resided in the cupboard but all she could find was few of Inuyasha's red shirts and a costume that looked pretty odd. She took it out to see it consisted of a white shirt and big red pant's. Kagome shrugged deciding that they were better than smelling really bad. She put them on finding they fit pretty well. She then tied up her long raven hair and went outside to find Inuyasha. 

*#*#*#*

" Why am I feeling like this?" Inuyasha questioned out loud while skipping stones across the surface of the lake. " She's just some weak human. She means nothing, but I can't help but feel … something toward her. What is it though?" Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard someone advancing on him. The footsteps make soft noises making Inuyasha think the person was pretty light. Probably a girl, which most likely ment Kagome. He turned around not letting her get to close but was shocked at the image he saw. " Kikyou?" he said in disbelief. 

" What?" asked Kagome not sure what he ment.

" But your dead" he spoke softly. " Why are you here bitch. I left you in the past," he spoke more forcefully. 

" Huh?" said Kagome still confused. Inuyasha growled in anger and in one quick move lifted Kagome up by her neck. 

" You betrayed me," he said spitefully. Kagome didn't know what to do. She figured he thought she was Kikyou again but she had no idea what to do. She couldn't talk as he was cutting off her air supply and she was slowly losing consciousness. 

" Inuyasha…" she choked out. His eyes widened in realization and he loosened his grip.

" Kagome," he said in disbelief. The girl fell to the ground trying desperately to inhale as much oxygen as she could. " What have I done?" Inuyasha questioned quietly to himself. He looked down at Kagome to see her wearing Kikyou's old clothing and her hair pulled back emphasising the similarities she shared with Kikyou. " You stupid girl, why are you wearing that?" he barked at her. 

" What?! Is that all you can say after you nearly killed me!" said Kagome huskily still breathing deeply.

" You shouldn't be wearing that! It's not your's! Go and get changed and change your hair!" he said angrily. 

" No," said Kagome stubbornly. She folded her arms stubbornly showing she wasn't going to change.   " Fine wear it then, I don't care," he said as he walked past her trying to get away from the haunting image. 

" Oh and Kaede wants to see us in her house," yelled Kagome after his retreating figure. 

" Feh" was his answer. 

*#*#*#*

Kagome made her way to Kaede's house and was surprised to see Inuyasha was already there. She looked at him but he seemed to avoid looking at her. She wondered why but shrugged it off as she sat down on one of Kaede's chairs. Kaede was not yet in the room as she had gone to make some tea. Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha sat in silence until the old woman came out holding a teapot and four cups. " I want to talk to you all about something of great importance. As you all know I have asked Inuyasha to be Kagome's protector. Now there is a good reason behind my choice. It was no coincidence I chose Inuyasha to find the miko. There is an ancient prophecy that refers to a powerful young miko and a strong warrior hanyou. This prophecy was made over 500 years ago by a great miko. I believe the people in this prophecy are you two," she said pointing to Inuyasha and Kagome. 

" Feh, I think you've had a few to many tea's old hag. It could be referring to anyone,"

" Yeah because there are plenty of hanyous and mikos running around the place aren't there?" said Sango sarcastically. 

" Feh, it's probably just something some old person made up because no one was paying them attention,"

" You know the powers of a miko better than anyone Inuyasha. How can you doubt them?" asked Kaede. 

" Hmm, maybe because they doubted and betrayed me" he said bitterly. 

" Are we referring to a person or powers?" asked Sango getting a bit lost.

" So what does this prophecy say?" asked Kagome ignoring what was going on around her and concentrating on the problem at hand. 

" Hmm, yes I should get to the point. The prophecy speaks of these two people that will find the Shikon Jewel and save the world from evil,"

" Hmm sounds like a bad soap opera to me," said Inuyasha scratching his chin. "Wait did you say Shikon Jewel?"

" Why yes I did,"

" Is this some kind of bad joke," growled Inuyasha glaring at Kaede. 

" No it's not," she said calmly. 

" What's the Shikon Jewel?" asked Kagome interested. 

" It's a jewel with unfathomable power," explained Inuyasha. " Kaede that's impossible, it disappeared when Kikyou died,"

" Yes it did Inuyasha. Now it's up to you and Kagome to find it," said the old woman, smiling to herself. Her plan was working nicely. She knew Inuyasha would only protect Kagome for so long without any benefit for himself. It was tested already and although he came through in the end Kaede couldn't risk another one of his fits getting in the way of his destiny. 

" So let me get this straight, you want me and Inuyasha to find this jewel and save the world?" asked Kagome in disbelief.

" Yes. This is your destiny," explained Kaede. 

" Okay I'm in," said Inuyasha suddenly. " After all this is destiny we are talking about Kagome. We shouldn't mess with destiny," he gave his best smile but it seemed to put Kagome more off the idea. 

" Come on Kagome, it's for the good of the world" said Sango, trying to do as Kaede said and keep the two together. 

" Oh okay, but how are we supposed to find this jewel?" Kagome finally gave in and accepted the 'mission'. 

" Well child you see, you can sense the jewel. After Kikyou died a new guardian of the jewel was chosen. That is you. You might have noticed your powers become more obvious in the last 2 years. You were chosen as the jewels new protector but since the jewel was lost you were not called upon. Now evil has surfaced to claim the jewel you are needed. However you cannot find the jewel by your self, you need help. This is where Inuyasha comes into play. Although you have great hidden strength it is no use to you unless you can harness it. Inuyasha will have to act as your protector until you can use your powers,"

" Okay I see. Why are demon's after me then? You said before that it was because I was a strong miko, but since you said about the prophecy I'm not so sure,"

" Hmm you are right dear. Demons are after you for your powers but there is a deeper reason. If they get to you then they can stop the prophecy coming true and are free to control the power of the Shikon Jewel," 

" Why don't they jus kill Inuyasha then?" asked Kagome. " I mean if they killed him then there would be no one to fulfil the prophecy,"

" Hmm yes you are right again. But they know Inuyasha is too strong to be defeated at the moment. You are a much easier target,"

" Oh okay," Kagome said in understanding. 

" So is that all?" asked Inuyasha getting impatient. 

" Yes for now," said Kaede as she got up and walked over to the table with tea on it. " Would you like some?" she questioned offering a glass to the three youngsters. Inuyasha was quick to decline so Kagome and Sango also declined politely. After that Inuyasha quickly left looking relieved to be out of there. Kagome and Sango where about to leave when Kaede stopped Kagome. " Wait child. I have something to give you,"  

" Go on with out me. I'll meet up with you later," said Kagome to Sango and walked over to Kaede. " What did you want to give me?" asked Kagome when she reached the old woman. She smiled and lifted up a small box and placed it in Kagome's hands. 

" Give this to Inuyasha when he's misbehaving. Past miko's have used it to control their 'pets'," Kaede gave a small chuckle then went into the kitchen. Kagome stared at the box in her hands and wondered what could be in there. She left Kaede's house and met up with Sango outside Inuyasha's house. 

" Where's Inuyasha?" asked Kagome when she arrived.                 

" Oh, I have no idea," replied Sango. 

*#*#*#*

Inuyasha sat infront of the lake staring into its depths while thinking about the new information he was presented with. 'Hmm my dreams of becoming full demon are in my grasp again. Now I just have to figure out what to do about the old hag and that stupid girl. I don't want them hurt I just can't have them in the way of me and my goals. Kikyou made me put aside my dreams before but she betrayed me. I know better now, to put faith into another person was a stupid thing to do. The only person I can rely upon is myself,' he though to himself while skipping stones across the water. ' The feelings I have toward Kagome are purely because of her appearance. My memories are getting the better of me again. Why won't she stop tormenting me and leave me in peace. No matter where I go I see something that reminds me of her. If it's not Kagome she's in my dreams,'

" LEAVE ME BE!!!" he yelled out in frustration.  

*#*#*#*

Kagome entered Inuyasha's room knowing it was empty and lay on the bed. Sango had gone to look around the village for a while so that left Kagome by herself. She stared at the box Kaede had given her and wondered what could be inside. Curiosity got the better of her and she grabbed the box and opened the lid. She peered inside to see a beaded necklace. ' How is this ment to 'tame' Inuyasha' she thought as she took it out of the box and examined it. It looked like and ordinary necklace to her. She shrugged and placed it back into the box and placed it on the side table. She heard the door open and looked up to be met with angry amber eyes. 

" What are you doing in here?" he asked rudely. 

" I was tired and wanted to get some sleep," she said wondering why he was so angry. 

" Just get out!" he almost yelled.     

" Okay what's your problem?" 

" You are. You are continuously around. I feel as if I can't escape from you," 

" Well if you feel that way then just sleep somewhere else!" she stated as if it were the simplest thing. 

" This is my room!" he said loudly. 

" What's your point?" she said tired of his rudeness. " Look Kaede gave me something to give you," she said remembering the necklace and wondering if it would really 'tame' him. Kagome reached over to the side table and grabbed the box. She undid the lid and threw it across the room. Inuyasha eyed her then when she grabbed the necklace and shoved it over his head he protested loudly yelling, " Hey wench, what the hell are you doing?" 

" Geez you're a rude. Why can't you be a good dog and sit?" she said glaring at him then turning around in a fit. Inuyasha felt a tug on his neck and went crashing to the ground. Kagome turned and looked at him. " I wasn't being literal Inuyasha," she said looking down at him. 

" What the hell happened!" he yelled confused about why he was on the floor. 

" Don't ask me, you're the one who chose to take my 'sit' comment litera…" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence however as a glow engulfed Inuyasha and he went crashing to the ground again.

" What did you do?!" he asked angrily.

" I didn't do anything!" defended Kagome. Inuyasha gave her a sceptical look and tried taking the necklace off. He pulled and tugged but it wouldn't come off. " Get this thing off me!" he yelled pulling at it viciously.  It was then that Kagome realized what was happening. ' Wow I have to remember to thank Kaede' she thought as a mental note to herself.  

She laughed as Inuyasha pulled at the thing but it wouldn't budge. " What are you laughing at?" he growled. " Help me get it off,"

" I can't. Sorry I guess you'll just have to live with it," she said in a cheerful voice. " Okay well I'm going to sleep now," she stated and made herself comfy in his bed. 

" Oh no you don't" he said as he stated to advance on her. 

" SIT," she yelled and he went crashing to the ground. " Don't come near me unless you want a face full of dirt," she warned and snuggled into the blankets. 

" Feh, stupid girl," mumbled Inuyasha as he made himself as comfortable as he possibly could on the floor. After a while he slowly drifted off to a sound sleep.  

**A/N: **Hello ppl, this was the latest chappie.. hope you like it… okay I have just a few questions for ppl… Who out there likes the song Iris by the goo goo dolls?? I LUV that song and most ppl I know like it 2 except 4 my best frend who will be known as moogala… I'm trying to get her to see the greatness of the song but she won't listen… maybe if make an army we can rise up against her evil ways!!! Okay next question, what is Naraku??? Is he a demon, human, or hanyou… I looked it up but it's sorta confusing… if ppl could tell me then that would be great… I was just wondering if anyone would be interested in reading my chapters before I post them to look for mistakes that I've missed… if anyone is interested then e-mail me… Okay last question, what powers does the Shikon no tama have??? Okay well thanx for your time… bbai luv random… until next time… I'll be back!!! Mwhahahahahahaah…. *choke*… hahahahahahahahaha… 


	8. confusion

Okay my new chapter… enjoy… I'm so sorry it took so long… I had exams and my comp got 6 viruses!!! It took a huge chunk out of the computers memory… I had to write this on my other computer, which is really old and dodgy… but hey that's how dedicated I am… I had to load this chap on one of my friends computer… a lot of trouble for one chapter let me tell you… check out my new fics fallen and the damned… hehehe just thought I'd add that in --"… okay well I hope u's appreciate this… in this chapter we see a bit more of Inuyasha's jealousy start to shine through… Hope u like. Oh and just so u know this is an Inuyasha/ Kagome pairing although it may not seem like it now…

Dangerous Love 

Kagome felt the suns light gently caress her features and stretched out knowing it was morning. She then stifled a yawn as she thought, ' Wow I haven't had a sleep that good for ages'. She breathed in deeply then swung her legs over the side of the bed and onto the floor. She was surprised when they didn't come into contact with the floor but with something large and warm. She peered over the bed and saw a sea of red, silver and blue. Memories of the night before sprung into her mind. She laughed slightly then stepped over the still sleeping Inuyasha. ' Aw he looks so innocent when he sleeps. Well except from the fangs. To bad that doesn't last,' she thought as she looked down at him smiling slightly. She crept out of the house and into the mornings welcoming rays. She yawned stretching high, looking at all the children up early to play with each other. ' Hmm great what do I do now?' thought Kagome looking around at the village.

" Hey Kagome, over here," came a familiar feminine voice. Kagome looked to her right to see Sango carrying a large bucket of water. She smiled at her friend then went to help.

" Here let me help," offered Kagome as she grabbed the bucket. As soon as Sango let go Kagome went crashing to the ground under the weight. She forced a smile using all her strength to barely lift the thing of the ground. " He he, I'm all right," she reassured, staggering toward Sango. Sango lifted a brow then took the bucket off Kagome like it was nothing.

" Wait for me here I'll only be a second. I have to get this water to Kaede," said Sango stifling a laugh.

" Yeah sure," said Kagome slightly breathless. She watched Sango disappear into the distance and sighed. She started to walk around aimlessly and started to think. ' I want to go home,' she thought. Just thinking about home made her homesick. It had only been four days since she left but it felt like eternity. Then she thought about all the schoolwork she would have to catch up on and groaned. 'Guess I'll just have to take my books around with me so I can finish my work,' She jumped up onto a tree that had fallen down and sat there dangling her feet off the edge. ' I wonder if Inuyasha's awake yet?' she thought while looking down at her feet.

" WENCH, WHAT DID YOU DO!!!" yelled a voice from somewhere in the distance.

" Well speak of the hanyou," she muttered.

###

Inuyasha woke quite suddenly as he felt someone step on his stomach. ' Damn wench,' he thought but didn't move making sure she still thought he was asleep. He listened carefully to her movements but was surprised when he heard her stop and just stand there. He wondered what she could be up to. She left shortly after that. When he was certain that she was gone he sat up. He groaned feeling the cramps in his neck from sleeping on the cold hard floor. ' She'll pay for what she did,' he thought wickedly remembering her sit trick. ' Now how can I get her back?' he wondered tapping his chin. His features shifted to a dangerous smirk as he saw Sango go by the window with a pail of water. " Oh Sango," he called sweetly, jumping of the floor and over to the window. Opening the window he leaned over the sill so his head was fully outside.

" What Inuyasha? I don't have time for sweet talk," she said sighing while trying to lift the heavy bucket.

Inuyasha snorted, "Well I didn't plan to have any 'sweet talk' with you. I was just wondering if you could use some help. I mean that bucket looks REALLY heavy and you are after all just human. Why don't you let me look after it?" he said just a bit to sweetly for Sango's liking.

" What are you going to do with it?" she asked raising a brow.

" Who me? Sango I'm hurt you would even think such a thing," he said placing his hands over his heart.

" Yeah," said Sango less than convinced and started to walk off.

" Fine strain your back then. Just one less person to worry about on this earth," he said lightly and walked back into his house closing the window. Inuyasha walked a bit into his house counting silently, ' Three, two, one'. He then heard a knock on his window. Turning his head to face the window he saw Sango there holding up the bucket. He smirked to himself, silently praising his own brilliance. Walking up to the window he opened it and half leaned out. " So have you changed your mind?" he asked Sango innocently.

" Yeah. Now just take the damn bucket before I change my mind," she said forcing the bucket upon him. He smirked grabbing the bucket and watching Sango walk off toward the house she was staying in. Looking at the bucket he now had possession of he lifted it off the ground with little effort and walked outside toward Kaede's hut. When he walked outside he saw Kagome sitting on a log swaying her legs back and forth. ' She'll pay for what she did' he thought while glowering at her petite figure. He then turned and faced the other direction and started off towards Kaede's hut. When arriving there he banged on the door, not waiting for an answer he barged in and placed the bucket on the table residing in the centre of the room. " Hey Kaede I brought water," he yelled out, hearing his voice echo in the house. He waited for an answer and tapped his foot impatiently. " Old hag! I said I brought your water," he repeated in a slightly louder voice.

" I'm not deaf Inuyasha," came her answer.

" Couldn't fool me" muttered Inuyasha.

" I heard that!"

" Humph, so what do you want me to do with it?"

" Just leave it there" she said as she walked into the room. " Thankyou Inuyasha you can leave now,"

" Well actually I was wondering if you could do me a favour considering I so graciously brought you some water.

" Yes what its it then?"

" Well, I was just wondering if you had any of that itching power you used on me a few years ago,"

" Yes I should have some. Why do you ask?"

" Could I have some?" he asked in a neutral tone careful not to reveal his malicious intent.

" What do you want it for?" Inuyasha stared at her for a moment dumbstruck. He obviously hadn't thought this out as well as he thought he had.

" Uh… I don't have to explain myself to you!" he growled at the old woman.

Kaede sighed. " Okay I'll just go get it," she left in the direction of the kitchen. Inuyasha smirked to himself. ' Oh that little bitch is going to pay,' he thought. Kaede returned a few moments later holding a small vile. She handed it over to Inuyasha smiling,

" So I'm guessing Kagome figured out how to use the sutra beads then?" Inuyasha grabbed the vile and glared heavily at Kaede. The old woman's eyes were alive with delight. " Don't be to harsh on her. One day she will hold all of humanities lives in her hands. It will be on her whether the world becomes purified with light or plunges into darkness,"

" Feh, is that supposed to make me fall to her feet or something? Humanity is as good as dead in the hands of that _wench_." He waited for a comment from Kaede but none came so he left the hut trying to contain his anger. ' Stupid girl, stupid Kaede, their all against me' the thought viciously stomping down the dirt paths.

" You in a bad mood, hanyou?" Inuyasha turned quickly to sight the source of the comment.

Glaring heavily he said, " Kouga! What the fuck are you doing here!?"

" Give it a rest dog turd," said the wolf youkai calmly as he started to pace around the very annoyed looking hanyou.

" Didn't you hear me? I asked you a question. If you don't want your limbs removed I suggest you answer it," said Inuyasha through gritted teeth.

" Ooh I'm scared dog turd," Kouga made a mock scared face. Inuyasha growled loosing the fragile grip on his anger and made a swipe at the wolf youkai. Kouga was too quick however and dodged laughing as he did so. " Sorry doggy, I guess your just no match for my superior speed," he said cockily.

Inuyasha smirked for a moment, " Whatever dog turd," the clenched his fist and made another swipe. This time Kouga was to busy laughing to dodge and was fit full force in the cheek.

" Oww, bitch I think you broke my nose!!!" yelled Kouga wiping his hand across his face, staining it crimson.

Inuyasha smirked, " Now why the hell are you here?"

" I thought it was pretty obvious. I'm here to see Kagome,"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "How did you know she was here?"

" I asked her mother. How else would I know?"

Inuyasha felt his anger starting to boil again. " WENCH, WHAT DID YOU DO!!!" he yelled making a few of the bird in nearby tree's fly off scared.

###

" Hmm guess I should see what he's yelling about," sighed Kagome as she jumped off the log and onto the dirt path. First she checked in his hut but couldn't see him anywhere. ' Where is he?' she wondered as she exited the hut and went in search of him. She didn't have to search long though as she heard slurred curses of a fight. ' Where ever there is a fight Inuyasha has to be involved some way or another' She thought as she arrived at the site where Inuyasha and Kouga where fighting.

" Your weak wolf boy. Just give up now before I pound your ass into the ground,"

" No chance you fucking dog turd,"

" Kouga?" she asked in disbelief.

" Oh hi Kagome," he greeted in a sweet voice as he threw another punch in Inuyasha's direction. " I'll just be a second," he said as he tackled Inuyasha to the ground.

" No stop it!" yelled Kagome at the two boys on the ground each trying to dominate over the other. Kouga looked up at Kagome and stood up off the ground,

" He's not worth my time anyway," Inuyasha shot a glare at Kouga and got up off the ground as well.

" I knew you were a wimp," Inuyasha said snidely.

" Oh no Kouga are you hurt?" asked Kagome when she saw the condition both fighters where in. "Inuyasha didn't hurt you did he? Oh your nose is bleeding, here let me help you," said Kagome in a caring way and ripped part of her shirt to clean the blood away from Kouga's face.

" Nah I'm fine Kagome. This dog turd could never hurt me," he shot a look to Inuyasha to see him glaring in their direction. 'He's jealous, good' thought Kouga as he saw Inuyasha clench his fists when Kagome cooed over how brave Kouga was. Once Kagome was sure Kouga was all right she turned her attention to Inuyasha.

" You!" she said jabbing a finger at his chest, " How could you start a fight! You baka! You just recovered from your last fight!" although she had an angry tone although her true feelings were obvious. Her voice lowered a bit, " I don't want you hurt because of me again," It was Inuyasha's turn to smirk at Kouga as he said,

" Don't worry Kagome, it takes more then wimpy wolf here to take me down," Kagome gave a little smile.

" I'm just glad you are both fine,"

" Hey Kagome can you help me for a minute?" asked Kouga as he started towards one of the huts.

" Umm, yeah sure," she said as she toddled after him. Inuyasha made a growl but no one seemed to notice. He watched Kagome and Kouga enter a hut by them selves and growled a little deeper. ' Why do I even care what or who the wench does?' he suddenly thought.

" Because your jealous" Inuyasha jumped and spun quickly saying,

" Who the hell said that?"

" Your conscience… wooh" said someone making a very bad impression of a ghostly voice. Inuyasha homed in on where the voice was coming from and walked over calmly.

" Would my conscience happen to have another name?" he asked ready to pounce.

" Maybe…" Inuyasha leaped on where the voice was coming from.

" Miroku?" he asked in disbelief. " What are you doing here?" Miroku shoved Inuyasha off him the stood up brushing his clothes.

" Well I didn't expect that. I'm here to check on you, Kagome and Sango of course. Look I brought Shippo to," he gestured behind him to reveal the small kitsune.

" Hey Inuyasha," said Shippo with a small wave.

Inuyasha glared at both of them. " Why the hell were you sneaking up on me like that? What you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" Both Miroku and Shippo shrugged.

" We just thought it would be rude to interrupt you when you were clearly thinking about Kagome with that Kouga guy," said Miroku.

" I WAS NOT!!!" yelled Inuyasha.

" Oh, bit touchy are we?" asked Shippo. He soon regretted it however as Inuyasha came at him. " Oi Miroku, HELP ME!!! The evil hanyou's out to kill me!!!"

" That's enough Inuyasha. We need to concentrate on the problem at hand," said Miroku grabbing the back of his friend's shirt.

" Oh and what would that be?" asked Inuyasha raising a brow.

" To get Kagome into bed with you of course," said Miroku with a huge grin. Both Inuyasha's and Shippo's sweat dropped.

" I don't want her anywhere near my bed!" yelled Inuyasha.

" Really cos you reek of her. If I didn't know any better I would already say you've been to bed with her," said Shippo. Inuyasha made a glare at the young kitsune causing him to squeak.

" Okay so I did sleep with her," said Inuyasha evenly.

" What did you say?" asked Shippo disbelievingly.

" What I second I think the more appropriate question would be ' How was it?'" Shippo then whacked Miroku over the head.

"No, literally! Geez you're such a hentai. There were no more beds so she shared mine. We were both unconscious at the time so I had no idea,"

" But when you were conscious something happened right?" asked Miroku hopefully.

" Yah she slapped this damn necklace on me,"

" Is that some sort of kinky thing?" Once again Inuyasha's and Shippo's sweat dropped.

" No it's some sort of fucked up thing! Whenever she says the word sit I end up on my ass,"

" Ohhh so it is a kinky thing," Inuyasha growled at his friend. " Joking, joking," he said defensively while putting up his hands in defence. " So anyway sounds like you've had an interesting few days,"

" You don't even know the half of it,"

###

" Oh Kouga are you sure you're alright? Those cuts look like they hurt," Kagome asked as she cleaned his wounds.

" Ha, don't worry I'm a demon. I heal quickly, it's part of my anatomy. Demons were meant to be warriors, so we have extra strength and heal faster. But you know I wouldn't mind if you kissed them better," he gave his best puppy dog eyes. Kagome gave a small laugh and shoved him jokingly. Memories of what Sango had told her came flashing into her mind. ' You kissed Kouga,' kept echoing in her head. ' Could I have really kissed him? I would have never considered it… I think. What if he expects me to kiss him again? What if I really did like him? I mean I like him but as a friend. What if something changed? Oh what do I do?' she thought.

" Hey Kagome are you alright?"

She sat up quickly surprised by the interruption to her thoughts, " Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

He gave her a strange look, " Okay if you're sure. Well I think I'm all fixed up now, thanks for all your help," he jumped up off the bed with a boyish grin. Kagome couldn't help but blush and mumbled a quick ' Your welcome'.

He smiled in return and stood in front of the mirror examining his body. A bandage was wrapped firmly around his upper arm while his chest was left bare. Kagome stared shamelessly while he flexed his muscles to check they were all working, well she assumed so anyway.

Although to Kouga this was all part of his plan. Get her to swoon over him and soon he would have her right where he wanted her. " Well it all looks fine," he commented and started walking toward her.

" Yeah you'll be as good as new in no time,"

To Kagome's surprise Kouga kept walking towards her even after he was at the 'unwritten point of personal space.' She was then equally as surprised when he stared to leant over. ' Oh what do I do?' her thought's frantic. She panicked and leant forward pressing her lips against his. He seemed shocked however so she retracted. After she leant back she saw the shock in his eyes. ' Well that happened sooner than expected,' Kouga thought to himself as he continued to reach over Kagome to grab his shirt. Kagome at once noticed this movement and blushed deeply. She then burst into an apology.

" Oh my god Kouga I'm so sorry I just thought you were going to… and I didn't… and I'm so sorry," Kouga just looked at the flustered girl bemused.

" Nah its okay Kagome. I swear I'm fine with it. In fact I wouldn't mind doing it again," Kagome broke out into a bigger blush if possible.

" Well… umm… uh…" she stuttered but was interrupted by a low growl. She quickly turned to the source of the noise. At the door she saw a glaring Hanyou watching her every move.

" Well nice to see you dog turd," greeted Kouga with a wide smirk. " How has your day been? Mines been great. Why don't you tell him about it _sweetie_," he pulled Kagome into an over exaggerated embrace. Kagome just laughed nervously and watched as Inuyasha started to loose the grip on his temper again. She braced herself for an explosion, but it never came.

" Bite me wimpy wolf," he stated calmly and walked out of the room. Kagome visibly relaxed letting out the breath she had been holding in.

" Wow what's wrong with him?" stated Kouga breezily while still smirking. " So where were we?" he said turning his attention back to Kagome.

Kagome gave a nervous laugh then pushed out of his grasp." Umm, I have to go Kouga. You know lots to do, people to see. Well I'll see at school tomorrow." She hastily made her escape and went in search of Inuyasha.

###

" She kissed that bastard!" he fumed. " How could she?! I told her he was no good! Well when he tries to kill her she better not come running to me," Inuyasha stormed down the path towards his hut, kicking aside anything that got in his way. " That bitch, why would she do that?"

The hanyou's behaviour was gaining the attention of the villagers and also Sango.

" Hey Inuyasha, why are you on the warpath?" she yelled.

" I'm NOT on a war path," Sango just shrugged.

" Whatever you say,"

Inuyasha continued down the track kicking stones in every direction. With his strength that could be dangerous to all in his vicinity. The villagers quickly ducked into their homes but the hanyou took no notice.

" Inuyasha I know something's wrong!" yelled Sango deciding to pursue him.

" Nothing is WRONG, okay!?"

" Yes, I see that from your clearly pissed manifestation," she stated sarcastically. Inuyasha just growled deeply and continued raging. Sango sighed, " You know you would feel better about whatever is bothering you if you just let it out,"

" No I won't!" he argued.

" It's about Kagome isn't it?" Inuyasha turned to the girl glaring hotly. ' How is she so damn perceptive,'

His rage taking over his common sense he roared, " So what if it is. I don't care about that stupid wench. She could sleep with a hundred guys for all I care!"

" What?" questioned Sango now clearly confused.

" Nothing. Just leave me alone, okay?" Sango nodded sightly trying to absorb the information he had just divulged to her.

" Wait Inuyasha," she yelled, but it was to late as he slammed the door to his hut.

As Inuyasha slammed the door he thought,

" God, I really need a smoke,"

###

' What have I done?' thought Kagome frantically as she wandered through the village. ' Kouga, is he really the one for me? When I kissed him I felt nothing, no passion, no emotion, nothing. It was like kissing my mother. Oh what am I going to do? Inuyasha looked really pissed off too. Will he still help me find the Shikon? Oh god I really need to talk to him,' She kept walking through the village until she came to Inuyasha's hut. ' Be brave, just walk in and explain yourself.' Once her pep talk to herself was through she took a deep breath and knocked timidly on the door.

An angered voice answered, " Sango didn't I tell you to piss off already?"

" Ahh… it's me Inuyasha, Kagome," she said uncertainly.

" Oh, well in that case you can piss off to,"

Kagome's anger started to boil. Who did this guy think he is to boss her about. Anger surged through her as she pushed open the door and yelled, " Who the hell do you think you are anyway? What on earth is your problem?"

He gave an undignified snort, " Gee and I thought that would be obvious. My problem is you,"

" Oh and what did I ever do to you?" she questioned anger still livid in her voice.

' You made me feel,' he thought angrily. " You bitch, you've brought me into your little twisted game. Well guess what I refuse to play it,"

" What the hell are you talking about? What 'game'?"

" Don't act like a clueless, naïve little girl. You know you look like Kikyou and you use it against me. When you got me to protect you, when you dressed like her, when you laid with me stoking my head, when you kissed Kouga!"

" What? You said you would protect me I never forced you into it, I didn't know I dressed like Kikyou when I put on those clothes, I laid with you in that bed because I thought you needed comfort and the only reason I kissed Kouga was because I thought that was what was expected of me!"

Inuyasha looked into her fiery depths and said softly, "You have no idea what you've done to me do you?" Kagome was taken back by him sudden change in attitude. Inuyasha watched as her eyes went from fierce with anger to innocent and clueless.

He sighed then withdrew his gaze to the floor. " Look Kagome I'm just pissed off right now. I know your not playing a game, I just had to take my anger out on somebody."

" Why are you so angry?" she said gently, while going to sit on the bed.

' Because you fucking made out with Kouga!' " I don't know," he answered.

" Well come and sit down and we'll talk about it."

" Hmm, let me think about it… No."

" You know you would feel better about whatever is bothering you if you just let it out,"

" Geez you hang around Sango too much. Okay well I know it's hard to believe but I'll be fine, so why don't you leave now?" Before she could answer Inuyasha had grabbed her around the waist and was directing her to the door. " Okay well see you," he said as he opened the door and pushed her out. ' Now why the hell did I say those things to her?' he pondered. Sure it was what he thought she was doing but the innocents in her eyes told him otherwise. ' So if she really isn't playing a game then that means, oh I don't want to know what that means,'

' It means those feelings you have for her are real,' substituted another part of his thoughts.

' No it doesn't. I don't feel anything for the wench beside spite. How dare she look so much like Kikyou!'

' But she's not Kikyou, she's better,' argued his other thoughts.

' What did you say! I'll kill you for saying that,'

' Rrrright… your going to kill yourself are you? That makes sense,'

' Oh shut up! Hmm maybe being alone isn't such a good idea after all,'

' Damn right, Einstein,'

' Shut up!'

Sorry for the short chapter but I can't think of anything else to rite.. I'll try really, really hard to update quickly.. okay well bbai luv raNdom..


End file.
